Ladybug: Origins
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: (Please Watch the 2012 Anime PV before reading!) What if the Anime had been made? Clumsy Marinette and her secret crush, the aloof new student Felix, are suddenly chosen to become superheroes by the mysterious Kwami and ancient Master Fu, and find themselves having to juggle their fight against the ever lurking HawkMoth as well as their complicated secret identities and love!
1. OMG: Origin Miraculous, Go!

"HawkMoth."

He continued to gaze out at the view below him, fixing the tie of his creamy three piece. Paris slowly tread by underneath his blimp, and from every angle of his window he watched the lights of the often bustling city disappear into the darkness of slumber.

"...What are your reports, Domino?"

From out of the shadows of his large viewing room came a young blonde woman in a bun, her white, polka dotted eye mask, short dress and high boots gleaming in the moonlight. She brushed aside her thin long bang and pursed her lips. "It would seem that the red and black spotted figure has been seen wandering the city again."

"And the feline?"

"The cat has remained on the opposite side of the city for the time being. They seem to have had no contact, working independently on their sides. They have shown no signs of performing any form of heroic deeds."

 _…Who are these strangers, come from out of nowhere…why are they here?_

He sighed and turned to her, his pale eyes nearly as white as his slicked to the side hair. "Have Monsieur Pigeon keep a very close eye on them. I will not be caught off guard."

"Understood."

"And what of _Him_?"

She held her head high. "Kid Mime is, for the time being, no more than a hassle. Despite his best attempts to gather Intel, he knows nothing of your plans, HawkMoth."

"Keep it that way."

"Understood." She bowed before leaving the room, two large, bald bodyguards dressed completely in white suits, a purple spot painted over one of each of their eyes, opening the doors for her before closing them.

"It isn't like you to call for backup, Kid Mime," HawkMoth returned his sights to Paris, "you have been more than a thorn in my side on your own. So, what will it take for me to learn more about Paris' new…intruders?"

* * *

 **~ONE WEEK BEFORE~**

"Adrien? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…oh, Adrien, where have you run off to now…gah!"

 _WOOMPH!_

"Ugh," Marinette got to her feet and rubbed her sore forehead, "that's the third box I've tripped over in five minutes! Why aren't the lights ever working up here?"

What had been a mission to find her grandmother's cat had turned into a dangerous seek and destroy. The black beast had made its way through the messy attic, and Marinette knew that if she didn't find it soon, it'd chew up and swallow something big enough to kill it, and she'd never hear the end of it from her grandma.

 _…Oh, who am I kidding?! I LOVE Adrien, and could never lose him! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him!_

"Please, Adrien," she kept her eyes to the ground and stepped beside the small window, allowing some moonlight in, "let's just go downstairs and…hm?"

She caught sight of something moving to her left and, stepping closer, found the small cat sniffing at a pair of earrings. "Got you!" She picked the cat up and rubbed its back as it purred. "Now get on downstairs, before grandma finds out…?"

Her eyes fell to the earrings, which glimmered with a dim gold despite their red ladybug designs. She shooed the cat down the stairs near the end of the room before picking them up and examining them.

 _They look handmade. Must be grandmothers…like little ladybugs…_

She felt compelled to try them on, something she had never done before with any of her grandmother's trinkets. She stepped back to the window and faced the large mirror attached to the wall. Slowly she placed each glowing earring in, and looked herself over.

"…They're kinda cute. Now what were they doing out of their packaging on the floor like that?"

"Sorry, my bad," a tiny voice came from behind her head, "I just felt so lonely up here!"

"…Wha…," Marinette cautiously turned her head to find a small red creature floating before her; thin antenna sprouting from its big red head, big black eyes, a small tail and orange blushed cheeks, "…oh…"

"Hi," the tiny creature waved and gave a huge grin, "my name is Tikki! What's yours?"

"…Ah…ah…"

"…Ah…Ashley? Asia? Astrid?"

"…AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

"…My lines are beginning to look chunky."

Felix had been working on some late night science homework when he felt the urge to sharpen his pencil for the umpteenth time. He opened the drawer of the old desk his grandfather had bestowed to him, hoping to locate one of his many sharpeners kept around the mansion, only to find a small black box resting in the far back. He pulled it out and placed it under his desk lamp for a better look.

 _I've rarely opened this drawer, so it makes sense that I haven't noticed it….still, to think Grandfather would forget something like this._

Opening the lid revealed a finely crafted ring, onyx in colour with a small cat head carved on top. A small ruby cut into a diamond shape rested on the cat's forehead, while two tiny emerald eyes glared at him. He gently removed it from the box and, after a moment of weighing the pros and cons, put it on his right ring middle finger.

"…I never took Grandfather for one to wear rings," Felix went to take it off, "I'll ask father if he knows where to…put it…say, now-"

Try as he might, no matter how hard he pulled the ring wouldn't come off. He rose and tried twisting at it, only to feel a small spark erupt through his hands, shocking him. "Ow!"

"No dice, kid," a whiney voice rung out behind him, "I'm afraid the ring is stuck."

"Who said that?" Felix turned and came face to face with a small black cat, floating inches from his nose. He stumbled away from the desk, hit the wall and slid down in surprise. "Wha-what are you?!"

"A cat, stupid….well, Kwami, really, but you get it. The ears, right?"

 _What…what's going on? I'm…I'm seeing things…this can't be happening!_

 **Hey, guys, and welcome to my new fanfic! I'm really excited to be working on this, since I fell in love with the old concepts of the Ladybug world (not that I don't love the new show and characters, they're great!). So people aren't confused, I'd ask that you all take a quick moment to watch the "Ladybug PV" found on youtube, as I'll be using those characters and designs in my story. I'll also be using the Quantic Squad characters (as you've seen with KM), but they will NOT be the same as they were in my 'Quantic Squad' fanfic.**

 **Hope you all come to enjoy reading it!**


	2. Wetting the Appetite

**~PRESENT DAY~**

"Come on, Marinette, we're gonna be late – again!"

"Coming, coming-ah!"

 _BOOMPH!_

Alya smacked her forehead as Marinette ran right into one of her grandmother's customers, gaining a quick glare as she apologized and walked up to the main counter of the small café; as it rested just beneath their apartment, it was a quick trip down the stairs in the back, made even quicker by Marinette's constant tripping.

"Marinette, please do be more careful," her grandmother handed the customer his money and waved to him as he exited the store, "you're going to sprain something…again."

"Your grandmother's right," Justin, the fine young waiter of the café, strolled past with a dish carrying a big blue soda, "and I for one am not going to spend all that time cleaning up the shelves you knocked over again."

"I tripped into them and nearly died!"

He smirked. "Shall I plan your funeral ahead of time, then?"

 _Grrr._

The café was fairly empty for the morning, one or two customers relaxing at one of the rose hued tables. Light streamed in through all the large windows, allowing the dark red floor tiles and walls to seem brighter. As Alya looked through the many treats showcased in the counter, Marinette rubbed Adrien's head as he rested beside the cash register. "I promise I'll be more careful, grandma."

Her grandmother pulled a bright pink apron over her white cheongsam and dark gold pants, and placed a decorative flower pin in her short, bouncy greyish-navy blue hair, her eyes twinkling. "Well, then, you two had better be off before the bell rings."

"I'll be sure to come back and try one of your new delicacies," Alya promised as she brushed her wavy dark brown hair back over her pink tee and took a pair of hot pink sunglasses from her salmon tout bag, "you know how much of a sweet tooth I have!"

Marinette grabbed her red umbrella from behind the counter before following Alya out the door. The streets were crowded with tourists and pedestrians coming from all directions. The two girls made their way over puddle of water from the rain the night before and out into the open.

"Oh, I forgot to show you," Alya pulled out her phone, "I upgraded! Now I'll feel even more confident when taking photos and videos." She opened the camera function and pressed play as Marinette stared into it, eyes wide. "Go one, do something!"

Smiling, Marinette twirled to the right, then to the left, looking over her shoulder and posing with her umbrella poised at the ground. "Like this," she smirked, "or maybe with a bit more flare?"

Alya chuckled and followed close behind her, camera in front of her face. "And so begins Marinette's walk to school. How long can she go without tripping, falling, teetering, or otherwise humiliating herself?"

"I'm going to lead us right off into the water, Alya."

Despite her joking, Marinette knew how clumsy she could be – okay, always was. Ever since she was a little girl she'd been stumbling and tumbling her way through life. Even before her parents passed away, she was a master of toppling before walking.

 _Ladybug can change that, though,_ she rubbed her earrings _, and she's not clumsy. She won't trip up._

"Marinette, the road!"

Marinette halted just before walking into oncoming traffic at the sound of Alya's voice. A small car rushed past, sending a wave of icy cold water spilling over her, soaking her black pullover, white blouse and jean shorts.

"Marinette!" Alya stifled a laugh as she lowered the camera. "Y-You okay?"

Marinette gave her an accepting smile as she looked over her shoulder. "Told you I'd lead us right off into the water."

* * *

"We're almost there," Alya pointed to the large school ahead of them, its dark blue roof gleaming from the previous rain, "we can make it…ooh, sweets!"

"You're right," the two girls awed at the many colourful treats and goods in the window of a small bakery near the school entrance, "it's wonderful!"

As each girl pointed to the one they'd like to try most, a television blinked on overhead of the displays. A small crowd gathered around it as the two girls stood. The screen zoomed in on a young red headed reporter standing in front of a dark haired figure donning a blue and white suit and mask, cameras flashing behind them.

 _That's Kid Mime, Paris' hero extraordinaire!_

"Tell me, Kid Mime," the reporter questioned as people cheered behind them, "have you heard about the sightings of those two mysterious masked figures of the night? The one who is said to be spotted like a ladybug, and the supposed black cat?"

 _…That's…_

"I have yet to meet them," Kid Mime replied in a calm tone, "but I hope to soon."

"Do you believe that they're here to protect our city, or destroy it, just as HawkMoth has tried time and time again to do?"

"Don't jump to the wrong conclusions."

The crowd on the television and behind Marinette and Alya made small gasping sounds and fell into a quiet hush as he continued to speak. "I will never force another person to take up the responsibility I hold; that said, the idea of having more heroes in the fight against HawkMoth does intrigue me."

Marinette felt her hands instinctively reach her earrings. "Whoever these ladybug and cat-like strangers are, I believe that they come in peace, and should the time arise for our meeting, I can only hope that it will bode well for us all."

"And if it doesn't, Kid Mime? Then what?"

Kid Mime stared right into the camera. "Then I will do all in my power to keep this city and everyone in it safe."

 _…Ladybug…could be working alongside Kid Mime…wait, cat?_

"Earth to Marinette!" Alya shook her shoulder. "Isn't this great? Kid Mime is so amazing! What better power could someone ask for than the ability to create any sort of weapon? You know, they're always invisible, but totally real!"

"…I don't know," Marinette led them towards the school, "but don't you think he talks a bit too much for, you know, a mime?"

"You're right," Alya laughed, "and he's always so serious. Like that new kid, Felix."

"Yeah, just like…wait, who's Felix?"

* * *

 _Public school_ , Felix inwardly groaned as he looked over the building, students piling in, _or should I say, reformative prison? I am not going to enjoy this._

 **TA-DA! I'm posting two chapters today to give you guys the chance to get to know our characters a little better before I start posting every couple of days. Things here are going to be different from the show, as they're based off old concepts with my own twists added for originality, but I hope that they'll still be just as enjoyable!**

 **Take care, and until the next chapter!**


	3. In the Midst of a Hair-Biting Jungle

"Felix Agreste?"

Alya nodded as Marinette pulled out her school books from her locker, the hallway crowded with students preparing for their respective classes. "He's only the richest kid around now, and quite handsome, as well."

"Where's he from?"

"He's always been around, Mari, just homeschooled. His father is The Gabriel Agreste, world famous fashion designer and owner of the largest clothing company in the world, _Papillon_. Sound familiar now?"

"Does it ever!" Marinette bonked her hand against the locker trying to get her binder out. "Ouch! Uh, I mean, who doesn't know the Agreste name! I just…never knew he had a son."

"No one did! I guess it was to keep him from out of the spotlight, but boy is it surprising to think that there's an heir to the company now. You know what that means?"

They clapped their hands together. "More _Papillon_!"

Alya took her phone out of her purse again. "Well, I should see if I can't find Rose before first period. We have to do a filming assignment, and I want to show her my new camera! Wanna come?"

"No, you go ahead. I have to pick a book up at the library."

"Alright, then," Alya ran off in the opposite direction, "later!"

Marinette returned her attention to her locker as she arranged the books. Suddenly, From out of her earrings popped Tikki, who sat between her textbooks. "I like Alya! She's so nice and pretty – almost as pretty as you, Marinette. _Almost_."

"Aw, Tikki," Marinette crossed her arms and leaned in so no one could see, "are you sucking up so I'll give you my cookie like yesterday?"

"Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm right! You're definitely the cutest!"

Marinette rubbed her head. "Sheesh. Let's just get me to the library on time, okay?"

"Roger that!"

Tikki hopped into the earrings as Marinette closed the locker and stepped away – until she felt a hard tug on her head.

"Ow! Oh, my pigtail!"

* * *

Out in the open near the stairs Marinette checked her bag ten times to make sure she had everything. "I don't want to have to return to the hair-munching lockers anytime soon." She happily took two steps forward – and then froze in her tracks.

 _…Who is THAT?_

A young man was standing in the center of the room, looking around as though lost both in thought and quite literally. Her grey attire and neatly kept blonde hair stuck out against the jeans, jackets and tanks of the other students who passed them by.

"…," Marinette peered around as other students began to murmur amongst themselves, looking the stranger's way, "…he couldn't be…could he?!"

* * *

 _Such a rowdy place_ , Felix inwardly moaned as people watched him from their groups of friends, talking behind his back, _like a jungle._

He took note of the different groups and cliques he could recognize. The music students walked past, chatting and carrying their instruments at their sides, led by a pretty blonde girl with a tight braid and all dressy purple outfit. The athletes whizzed by in their shorts and runners, a young black man with big headphones around his neck keeping the stragglers from being left behind.

 _And there goes the most popular guy in school, without a doubt_ , Felix grimaced as a handsome boy in a white and blue tee, black hair sweeping along the right of his face to reveal brilliant bright blue eyes, walked by him, surrounded by five gushing girls, _his flirtatious ego is making this place all the more stuffy._

He didn't want to be there. Sure, he had wanted to experience the normal life of going to school like others his age, but being on his own among the crowds of people, all of whom obviously knew who he was, made his nerves nervous.

 _…And to make matters worse…there's this strange girl…just…surveying me._

He kept his composure as a young girl his age with long blue pigtails studied him from left to right, leaning close until she was but inches away. He closed his eyes for a moment as she looked him up and down and up and down, before taking a silent deep breath and quietly making his way towards the lockers.

 _Well that was pleasant._

* * *

 _Those eyes…that posture…his solemn expression…those eyes…_

Marinette stood back as Felix Agreste made his way down the hallway, the crowds dispersing. She stood alone for a while, listening to the distant bell ringing and footsteps of boys and girls rushing off to class.

"…Tikki."

The small Kwami swooped out of her earrings and floated in front of her. "What is it, Marinette? Is something wrong with Felix Agreste?"

"Yes. Yes, there is something wrong."

"Well, what is it?"

The long bang sticking up off Marinette's head like a bent antenna swished around before forming a big heart; her cheeks went a soft pink as she made a long, majestic sigh. "He's stolen my heart."

"…Uh, Marinette? Hello?" Tikki waved her arms but got no response. "…Oh, no. I think this gushing girl has caught the love bug!"

"Woooooow," Marinette gave a big smile as she sighed again, "I didn't think he'd be so…so…"

"So _not_ late for his classes, unlike a certain student."

"Yeah. I bet he's always on time…for…class…AHH!"

"I tried to warn you, Marinette!" Tikki slipped back into the earrings as Marinette raced up the stairs, tripping over every other one. She toppled into the upper hall and skid in front of her first period class.

"I'm so sorry," she opened the door and stumbled in as the teacher gestured to another student at the front of the class, "I was busy and…?"

"Ah, Marinette," the young female teacher brushed her red hair back before continuing, "take your seat, now, and hurry up, please. You're just in time for the introduction of our newest classmate."

Marinette had a hard time moving her legs as the new student crossed his arms behind his back and looked away. "…You."

"Everyone," the teacher smiled, "I'd like you all to meet Felix Agreste. He'll be joining the class from here on out, so treat him well, okay?"

 _…Treat him…yeah…yeah!_

 **You KNOW Felix is in for it now. I wanted to make sure that there was a clear contrast between him and Adrien in the story, while still keeping important similarities. Both are new to school and are the sons of wealthy fashion designers, but while Adrien was much friendlier and fit in far easier, Felix keeps to himself and likes to make first assumptions from afar (I've stuck a bit of Chloe in him, but no too much).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Tea Time with the Charmings

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"…So this is the tea Gabriel Agreste lives on."

Marinette held the teacup up to her nose and took in the stiff aroma. The day had become even warmer as she relaxed at one of the tables out back from the café, Justin cleaning the table nearby. "What did grandmother call it again…' _Deep Almond Cruise_ '. If I can drink this, then I can easily ask Felix out for a cup of tea without making a fool of myself!"

 _It'll be fine_ , she took a light sip, _I'll drink it all down and-?!_

"Ah, ah," she nearly bit her tongue as she pulled the cup away, tears forming in her eyes from the sting, "ew, it's so bitter, and hot! How can anyone drink this stuff?!"

"With a lot of dedication, Marinette."

She placed the tiny cup back on its plate on the table as the young braided blonde girl from school sauntered over, her violet blouse adding a splash of soft colour to the plain white tables. "Oh, Dianne, you're here!"

"Of course," Dianna took the chair across from her, "Alya told me to come by. She said something about you trying another silly stunt, and boy was she on the dot."

"Wh-what?! I'm not doing anything weird!"

"Please, Marinette." She chuckled and brushed the bangs out of her purple eyes. "You know you hate bitter stuff, so why try to force yourself to drink it so suddenly?"

"…Well, to tell you the truth, I…!"

Both girl glanced over at the table Justin had just cleaned as Felix, now in a black sweater, sat down and ordered himself a cup of tea Marinette recognized as one of her grandmother's favourites, a mountain brew. As Justin returned to the café Dianne turned back to find Marinette starring.

"…Marinette?"

"…"

"…Your hair is on fire."

"Uh-huh," Marinette sighed and rested her head in her hands as she watched Felix close his eyes and keep to himself, "he is, isn't he?"

"…Marinette, do I sense a growing infatuation with the new student?"

"…Uh, what?!" Marinette nearly fell out of her chair from shock. "Oh, uh, what, um, n-no!"

"Mm," Dianne gave a warm smile as she set her one leg up beside her on the chair, "you can't fool me, girl. I can see that you've fallen into a crush on Felix Agreste."

"…Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit."

 _If Dianne, top music student at school and one of the finest ladies of the student populous thinks I have it bad, I must…but I don't care!_

"What's this I see?"

Both girls turned to find two young men walking up towards them, the black haired boy in blue waving. "Two lovely ladies without the pleasure of company? Such a sight can only break a man's heart."

"In other words," the black boy in green winked, "when's the food coming?"

"Sorry, Denzel, I didn't order any snacks. I was trying my hand at this tea, but…"

"You're going to need a bit more training, right?"

She nodded. "Right, more training it is!"

The boy in blue shook his head, smiling. "Don't let Denzel here be your life trainer, Mari. Tea isn't for everyone."

"May I assume, then, Edmund," Dianne rolled her eyes, "that you are a master of the teas?"

"How could I ever woo the finest of women without such a skill?" Edmund leaned over the table close to her face. "Care to reveal to your beloved prince the flavour of your choice?"

"My dear," she leaned in, smirking, "this princess is going to take a lot more than a measly cup of tea to woo, _charming_."

Denzel leaned close to Marinette's ear as the other two faced off. "I'm totally in need of popcorn right about now."

"I feel you…you think Felix likes popcorn?"

"Who knows…hey, wait a minute," he sneered, "you sly fashionista, you." He rubbed the top of her head. "Got your eyes on the top of the barrel, do you?"

"D-Denzel!" She giggled as Felix glanced their way. "…"

 _I don't care if he's on top or outside of the barrel. There's something about him that…that makes me so crazy! Even for my natural craziness!_

* * *

 _How obnoxious_ , Felix watched the girl from class, Marinette, sit with her friends at the table near him as the popular flirt Edmund and musical prodigy Dianne shot smart remarks back and forth to each other, _and I had come here for some peace and alone time._

As the waiter brought him his tea he rubbed the ring on his finger. It had only been there for just over a week, but it felt as heavy as it had the first time he put it on. He took a sip as the waiter went back into the quaint café.

 _I have been able to learn more about them, at the very least_ , he focused on Dianne, who was currently listening to Edmund's speech on the romance in all music, _Dianne, daughter of a famous website designer, who has dedicated her life to her flute and counselling new students as a part time tour guide for the school. Then there is Edmund, family unknown but flirting always at a ten, just like his hair. Denzel is part of the track team and strives to become a coach, just like both his parents._

"Photo time," Alya from fourth period science waved to the group as the waiter came out and alongside Marinette, "with my new and improved camera!"

 _Alya, daughter of a chef with the heart of a photographer, who loves pink almost as much as she loves sweets._

He observed the others, Dianne glancing over her shoulder towards Alya as Edmund waved excitedly, Denzel holding him by the shoulder as he made what Felix knew then to be a rock symbol. The waiter eyed the table as Marinette put on a big smile.

 _Marinette_ , he recalled as Alya took the photo from at least a dozen different angles, some of which reminded him of yoga positions, _up and coming amateur fashion designer, and granddaughter of this very café's owner. She's clumsy with a capital "C" but has not a single angry bone in her body…I still have yet to figure out what she's really like, and why she was studying me yesterday._

As Alya joined the group at the table, imitating Edmund to the point of placing a light blush on his cheeks, Justin cleared Marinette's cup. She locked eyes with Felix for a brief moment, and he saw a joy in them he had never seen before.

 _…I…I should avoid her…I'm not about to be pulled into some hectic group of friends like those…_

 **Hey, guys! I'm posting this chapter early because of my plans on the weekend, and I wasn't about to leave you guys hanging until Monday. Now that I've introduced THIS story's version of the quantic squad (though they won't be using that term in this universe), we can really get the ball rolling! I changed their names so that their meanings match the characters, just as Lyra, Benjamin and Victor fit the others in 'Quantic Squad'. I've also given Alya a new hobby (photos instead of journalism) to spice things up. Now we can begin to unravel just how each of Marinette's friends play into the story against HawkMoth.**

 **Until next time, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Girl Blushing and Gun's Blazing, Kinda

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"Oh, Tikki," Marinette fell onto her bed, sighing and holding her hands over her heart, "Did you see the way he looked at me today?"

"Uh," Tikki floated around in the air, contemplating, "like you were a ravenous puppy?"

"…R-Really?!"

"I'm kidding, Marinette, but let's be real here; there's something about that boy that doesn't feel right. He seems so off-putting and aloof. I don't think he wants to make friends."

"I'll bet he's just shy. Give me a week, Tikki, and I'll have him smiling and hanging out with us!" She stood and walked over to her mirror. "Speaking of which, have you heard about that feline masked figure stalking about in the night?"

"There are many things that have yet to be explained to you, Marinette," Tikki flew up beside her, "that strange cat-like figure is an ally."

"Is he?"

"He should be…I hope. I don't know who he really is under that mask, but I'm sure he's good like you. Maybe not as sweet or kind or caring – or clumsy – but that's what makes you… _you_!"

"Aww," Marinette gently grabbed Tikki and rubbed their cheeks together as they giggled, "alright, how about we take another stroll through the town…as Ladybug?"

"Tee-hee, you're on!"

"Great!" Marinette brushed her fingers under her earrings. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

As Tikki flew into the jewellery, Marinette felt a warmth spread over her body as he clothing became shrouded in a deep red, until her entire body was covered in a tight, black-spotted suit. As she opened her bedroom window and hopped out onto her roof, two long red ribbons sprouted from her neck, and she began to race across the rooftops as a slim mask covered her eyes.

 _This is the life_ , she thought to herself as she flipped and twisted, _now if only there was something to accomplish with these powers!_

* * *

Felix pulled out a book from his mansion's library shelves, the only sound coming from the grandfather clock at the other end. He flipped through the pages, hoping to have finally found the old book his mother had left behind on the subject of curses and voodoo.

 _If anything is to remove this ring aside from a kiss_ , he thought, _then it should be in one of these books…ah-ha!_

He found the book began its forth chapter discussing the circumstances of ancient curses, something his father had never desired to educate Felix on but was none the less kept due to its importance to his late wife.

"Let's see here," he skimmed the paragraphs and images of ruins and artifacts, "I need to find anything regarding cursed jewellery…where is it…?"

He heard snickering and shuffling from above, followed by the sound of something rubbing against the textures of the books.

 _What on earth is going on-?!_

"Ga-ah!"

 _Boomf!_

Felix went rigid as books toppled over him, one landing on his head as another plopped down on his shoulder. He could hear Plagg chuckling near him, and as he closed the book in his hand he turned to the small creature. "Must you cause such a ruckus? What if my father were to walk in?"

"I'm _bored_ ," Plagg groaned, "and besides, all this research isn't going to help. There won't be anything about my ring in those books anywhere. They're super-secret and have been hidden away for only the chosen ones."

"…So what you're saying is…"

Plagg flew up to his face and made a big smooching expression. "You need true love's kiss, kid!"

Felix's eyes widened before falling to the ground.

 _How am I, of all people, supposed to find true love's kiss?_

"…Ugh, so be it," he crossed his arms and raised his head with pride as Plagg began to laugh, "I'll find true love and be rid of you in a matter of days."

"Great! Let's go for another run through the city!"

"Again? But we went out yesterday."

"Come on, how else are you ever going to find true love?"

 _…It would let me shut him up for a while._

"Very well," He placed the books atop him down and held his ring out, "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

"H-Hey," Plagg protested as he was sucked into the ring, "I wanted to get some camembert first!"

Felix raised his arm as his ring glowed a deep purple, and a pitch black suit grew out over his body. His hair floofed into a wild do as cat ears poofed out on top, and as his collar popped and a large golden bell swirled into existence on his chest, he felt his bangs fall over the mask covering his eyes and a long tail whip out from his backside.

"Whoo-hoo!" He climbed up the bookshelves and leapt out of the window above and onto the roof. "Man, I need to stretch it out and get my blood pumping!"

* * *

The night felt quiet. _Too_ quiet. Kid Mime watched the lights of nighttime Paris flicker on by the dozens. Even as the sun fell past the horizon and the skies took a yellowish grey tint, growing darker by the minute, there was a sense of life to it that kept him alert at all times.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of a low droning coming from far in the distance behind him. Passing the Eiffel Tower, he could clearly make out a large indigo blimp, raiding the clouds as it surveyed the landscape below.

 _He's been quiet for a while now_ , he watched the blimp rise into the clouds and vanished from his view, _which means that he's plotting something…!_

He spun around, an invisible but quite real gun forming in his hands. "Who goes…oh," he lowered his weapon to find Domino standing before him, her own white pistol aimed at his chest, "it's you again. And what does HawkMoth's lackey need of me?"

"I am no one's lackey," she did not lower her weapon, "and I wasn't sent by HawkMoth. Not this time."

"Monsieur Mime? Monsieur Pigeon?"

She kept her stone cold gaze locked on him. "She wishes to see you, and if you don't comply, I'll have choice but to end your life where you stand, _clown boy_."

 **...SURPRISE SECOND CHAPTER! Yeah, I'm way ahead on my chapters, so I thought I'd surprise you all with another one for the weekend. Now our heroes are in their suits, meaning that a meeting is soon to come! You'll also notice from the mention of the guns that yes, this is going to be darker than the show, but with it being based on an anime I feel the freedom of allowing real weapons.**

 **Anyway, off I go for family meetings, so I'll see you all on Monday!**


	6. Fight or Flirt, Fight or Flirt!

The air was becoming drier as Kid Mime followed Domino through the empty streets, until they came upon a large opening near a tall stone fountain in the center of a round shopping district. Only the streetlights gave off a dim glow as he examined the area.

"This had better be important," he turned to scold Domino, "I don't have time to waste-?"

He found himself alone, the woman having vanished from sight. He made sure to check in through all the windows from afar as he came up by the fountain, where he viewed his reflection in the water.

 _…Between both Monsieur's, Domino, her own henchmen, HawkMoth and my lovely caller_ , he ran his hand through his dark hair, _I'm having a hard time keeping up with schoolwork. This had better be short, or I'm cramming all night on that English essay-!_

He heard the faintest tapping of toes as someone landed behind him. Slowly he formed a long sword in his right hand before taking a deep breath. "Unless you're hear to threaten me we really don't have to go through with-!"

He had no time to keep his balance. Spinning to deflect his attacker's own weapon he fell back and into the fountain, where he was pinned down under the water by the enemy.

 _She's trying to drown me_ , he could make out her cold, emotionless stare through the surface, _another one of her 'training sessions' at my expense!_

He only had a split second. Shifting the invisible sword in his hand with his mind, he blasted out a loud horn sound from his air horn that caused her to leap back like a cat. As he climbed out of the fountain and coughed up what he had nearly swallowed, she readied her weapon.

"Melodie," he warned her as his sword returned, "if you have a motive beyond using me as a training dummy, spit it out."

Her tight blonde braid slipped over her shoulder as the cream of her suit and mask seemed to glow under the streetlight; in her hands she wielded a deadly flute sword, pure light energy ready to slice him apart.

"Tell me what HawkMoth is planning," he split his sword into two, "and what is your connection to these masked wanderers-!"

As usual he never got to finish his statements. Melodie was inches from his face in a second, taking a swipe at him as he flipped up and onto the top of the fountain. "It is Melo- _die_ , Kid Mime. Show me the respect I deserve."

"Then you show me some. What does your leader know about these wanderers?"

"We know nothing. That is why I'm here – to get the answers out of you through the only way I know."

 _Torture_ , Kid Mime sighed as she gave him her famous gaze of steel, _but it does show that neither party knows anything about these newcomers…_

"I suppose trying to turn you to the side of justice is out of the question," he leapt down and clashed weapons with her.

"Indeed, Kid. Now is the time for battle." Melodie shoved him back with her shoulder and nearly cut through his arms as he blocked. She tried to smack the weapons out of his hand, but with a spinning kick he sent her toppling back and taking a defensive position. "It takes a great mind to realize that only HawkMoth is capable of protecting Paris, and the world."

"It doesn't take two brain cells to see that he's an insane villain who wants world domination."

She gestured to him with her flute blade. "We shall see."

 _So much for that English essay_. He melded his swords into a bat, its shadow visible under the light of the sudden moon. Melodie dove at him, clashing as she attempted to push him back.

 _I have a feeling this won't end for a while…_

* * *

"This is always the best part," Marinette stood atop a high chimney and surveyed the roofs below, "and just so exhilarating!" She jumped as high as she could into the sky and landed on one foot onto the lower roof railings.

 _Never in my entire life have I had so much fun_ , she twirled under the moonlight, _and with all this strength and balance, it's as if my clumsy streak has been wiped away!_

She ran along the roofs and jumped into the air, legs bent up against her for additional bounce. "Yeah-ha-ha!"

* * *

"Why on earth do I always put this part of the night off?!" Felix ruffled his hair even further and raced over the roofs, as far away from his mansion as possible. His enhanced vision allowed him to see far beyond what the moonlight reached.

 _I guess this is part of what Plagg warned me about_ , he figured as he tried his hand at traveling on all fours, _about his personality greatly influencing my thought patterns…but who cares?! I LOVE getting out like this…?_

He hopped down onto a smaller roof and let his claws sink into the shingles. Turning his attention to the roofs across him, the moon creating a gleaming backdrop, he saw the figure of a young woman with long blue pigtails and red ribbons in the air. Everything around them seemed to slow down as he saw the large grin on her excited expression.

 _…That's…the spotted girl from the news report…_

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she flipped down and over a separating wall, disappearing from his view.

 _…Wow_ , he could feel his heart start to race twice as fast as he let out a high pitched whistle sound of appreciation, _now there's a girl who can take this cat's nine lives!_

He hopped over to the separating wall and caught sight of the mysterious girl as she ran off.

 _…I have to make her mine!_

 **And you thought Felix was going to have it rough. From what I could gather, it seemed to me that the anime's Chat Noir was going to be much more forceful in his tactics when trying to earn Ladybug's love. I'm not about to let him full on abuse our heroine, which was a concern of mine when the anime was being made, but I think that the more forward Chat is, the less likely Marinette is to suppose that Felix could ever be the same person. I wonder who else she could possibly think is her masked partner...?**

 **Also, you may have noticed that Kid Mime's opponent sounds very familiar...because it is! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, in this version of the anime, I've done a full 180 on Melodie's character - she is a ruthless hunter, something I had played around with while creating the story. Now we have two lethal ladies on either side of the law!**

 **Well, until the next chapter!**


	7. Okay, so We Went with Flirt, Did we?

Marinette took a moment to rest on the roof of a tall warehouse, light streaming out from the windows of the even taller building across from it, casting patterns onto the shingles below. She awed at the moon behind her as the wind swept the ribbons on her costume.

 _…The power of good luck_ , she examined her hand as she remembered what Tikki has told her not too long after they had met, _I have various weapons at my disposal, but it all comes from good luck…not something I'm so used to. But if I have good luck, and that other person is supposed to be my partner…could he have the power of luck, too?_

"Me- _row_ , m'lady," she heard a strange voice, "welcome to Paris."

"Who said that?" She looked around until her eyes fell upon a young blonde man in a cat-like suit, watching her with big green eyes from the roof just below her. "Who are you?"

"Ooh, I'm so glad you asked," he took a bow, "The name…is Chat Noir."

"Wait a minute," she put on a stern face as she climbed down to the lower roof part where Chat Noir stood, facing him with her hands on her hips, "are you the other masked stranger from the news?"

"Ah, so my reputation exceeds me," he placed his hands behind his back as he sauntered closer to her, "how positively _puuuurrrfect_. Come now, my fine, fellow fighter," he climbed up onto the ledge she stood upon, enjoying the surprise in her brilliant blue eyes as he stood inches over her height, "won't you do me the honour of sharing your name?"

 _What an oddball_ , Marinette leaned back as Chat Noir stepped close, pushing her against the wall behind them and pressing their heads together, _coming out of nowhere and asking for my…my…name…_

"It's…it's," she glanced down at her hand, "…"

 _I'm in control now. I have to show this guy that I will not be pushed around._

"My name is Ladybug," she jabbed a finger into his chest and pushed him away from her comfort zone, "and you're too close for you own good, Chat Noir."

"Can you blame me, Ladybug?" She could feel his eyes on her as she stepped around him and over the shingles, the light from the opposite window lighting up her red suit. "There's something about your beautiful, star-like self that turns me on."

"Well turn it off, sly kitty," she smirked at him, "first thing's first."

"Oh?"

She gave him a quick glance over the shoulder. "Can you keep up?" She ran off along the roof, leaving Chat in her dust as she made her way onto another building.

 _I suppose I should be happy for the company_ , she thought of the positives as she waited for her new ally to reach her, a drop the only space between them, _but the last thing I wanted for a partner was a…a…flirt…hm…_

"My, my, Ladybug," Chat kept on her heels as he clambered after her, their destination unknown, "do I sense a bit of fear for your new, spectacular partner?"

"Spectacular may be a bit of an overstatement, Chat Noir," she leapt high into the air, Chat close behind, "so let's leave it at…a pleasure."

They shared a deep gaze as they hopped from chimney to chimney, off towards the Eiffel Tower as the moon guided their way.

 _He really is a flirt_ , Ladybug eyed Chat as he kept to all fours alongside her, _just like…a certain boy I know…could Chat Noir really be..._

* * *

"Well, how was it?"

Felix pulled his pajama shirt over his head as he slipped into his grey bedsheets. "I must admit, Ladybug is an exceptional young woman with a strength I haven't seen before."

"So? Isn't she bound to be the one?"

 _…Ladybug_ , he glanced at his ring, _the one destined to free me of this curse...?_

"Tell me, Plagg, what will this curse do to me?"

"You're gonna have a lot of bad luck as time goes on. It takes about a week before your power really sets in. The same will go for Ladybug and her good luck."

"Bad luck," he laid back and turned the lights off as Plagg fell onto the top of his pillow and began to snore, "because that's what I need. I wonder what sort of bad luck will occur…"

* * *

"Kid Mime knows nothing of these masked intruders, HawkMoth," Melodie stood before her leader as he stared out the window of his main blimp, dark purple carpeting below their feet, "I am positive of this. We fought for hours without as much as a slip in his character."

"…I trust your judgement, Melodie," he gave a firm nod as he closed his eyes, "you never let your emotions cloud your mind, something more of my men need to master."

"Please don't say such things of us, master HawkMoth."

Melodie kept her gaze ahead as two men walked in and stood on either side of her; to her left stood a bug-eyed man in suit of pink, grey and black, a pigeon sitting on his shoulder, and to her right, a large, silent, brooding blonde man with a stiff jaw that wore a bowler hat, white makeup with tear drops and a striped shirt under a tight black suit.

"Monsieur Mime, Monsieur Pigeon," HawkMoth faced his loyal subjects, "you've come just in time. There are things we must speak of."

"Like the wanderers!" Monsieur Pigeon made a cooing sound as he rubbed the chin of his bird. "What are your devious plans, sir?"

"…Find these masked mysteries for me and bring them in, he glared their way, "whatever the means may be."

As Melodie and Monsieur Pigeon made their way out of the room, HawkMoth came up to Monsieur Mime. "We will need to find a way to draw them in if we cannot force them to us."

The mime did not speak.

"I'm so glad you understand. Now is the time for your revenge – on the hero that stole your power's secret and made it his own."

 **First meetings are always fun. I needed to make a contrast between the show's first meeting and this one while working in the anime's version of Chat Noir. He's much pushier and forward, and has different goals compared to Adrien. Luckily, this chance encounter will lead to more meetings, more flirting, identity guessing and their eventual battles against HawkMoth, who seeks to move in on the new heroes!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Passes and Flying (Falling) with Colours

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Did you hear, Marinette?" Alya now wore a violet summer dress as she and Marinette stood by the latter's locker as students rushed by for lunch. "There were sightings of those mysterious people against last night."

"R-Really? Ouch," she bit her tongue form speaking too quickly, "where?"

"By the warehouses. I also hear that Kid Mime was seen fighting a third masked person by the fountain! Just how many heroes and villains are running around Paris now?"

Marinette had no idea. HawkMoth had arrived in Paris a little over six months ago, and since then tourism had significantly decreased. Kid Mime had started to fight his henchmen a few weeks after, but she couldn't begin to imagine how much the responsibility weighed on his shoulders.

 _Unless Chat Noir and I can help…speaking of which…_

"Hey, Alya, when's the last time you saw Edmund?"

"Ed?" Alya waved Dianne over as she thought back. "I walked past him on the front steps a few minutes ago, speaking to a couple of senior girls, as per usual. Why?"

"Oh, no reason!"

 _I only know one flirt in Paris._

"If Edmund wants to spend his time chasing after girls far too superior to himself, let him be," Dianne sighed and leaned against the lockers, "besides, we have much bigger plans tonight."

"We do?"

Dianne pulled out three passes from her pocket, grinning. "We're all going to the latest Papillon showcase, courtesy of my mother."

"No way," both girls squealed, taking the hallway by surprise, "for real?!"

"We'll meet at my place by six and have my mother drive us over," she handed each of them their personal pass, "it'll be done by ten, so you'd better give your parents and grandmother a head's up."

"I'm going to do just that!" Alya ran off, giving them one last wave as Dianne glanced down at Marinette, whose eyes were sparkling at the prospect of seeing a live showcase.

"Promise me you won't lose that pass, Mari."

"I promise!" She gave a salute and marched off. "I'll protect it with my life!"

 _Now to get to class on time,_ she wandered through the hall as she clung to the pass _, and maybe sit next to Felix…squeeee!_

"Pssh, Marinette," Tikki spoke to her through the earrings, a new technique they had mastered that morning, "what if Chat Noir wants to meet up again tonight?"

"He'll be fine without me," she replied as people began to stare, "but we'll have to talk later, Tikki. People may not be able to hear you, but they can sure hear me."

 _I could do with some space away from the cat_ , she climbed up the stairs, _he likes to be too…close for comfort._

"Hey, Mari!"

She turned to find Denzel at the bottom of the steps with his running buddies. "What's this about you starting to talk to yourself? Don't go loopy on me two days in, girl!"

"W-W-What?!" She frantically waved her hands around as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I'm not going crazy! I was just t-t-thinking aloud, and-and-ah, ah," she felt her heel hit the step above as she fell back, "wah!"

"Look out, Marinette!"

 _I'm going to hit my head_ , she squeezed her eyes shut for the impact, _not now!_

"Hold up!"

She felt her body halt as someone grabbed her under the arms. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Edmund, the back of her head just touching the tip of the last step. "E-Edmund!"

"How could any gentleman let such a lovely lady fall to injury," he lifted her up beside him, "surely as the sun sets shall I-?"

"Cut it out, you sap," Alya conked him on the head from the second set of stairs beside them, "are you alright, Marinette?"

"I'm fine, really." She gave Edmund a good look over. "I never knew you were so strong, Edmund."

"Strong enough for the important things."

"Such as…?"

He gave her a pearly grin before picking her up bridal style. "Such as escorting fine girls like yourself to their first periods, free of charge!"

"H-H-Hey," she felt her cheeks going red as Denzel and Alya began to laugh, "e-enough, Eddie!"

"Such a loud ruckus."

All eyes turned to Felix as he stepped around Denzel and up the stairs. He picked up the dropped pass for the showcase and handed it to Marinette, who quickly took it away in her flustering. "I hope you enjoy my father's latest designs, Marinette."

"U-U-U-U-U-U-Uh…y-yes, of c-course!"

He gave her a side glance before passing Alya up the stairs without another word. Edmund gently placed Marinette down and joined Denzel below. "Always take stair safety seriously!"

"Honestly," Alya rolled her eyes as Marinette joined her on the second floor beside their classroom door, "they think they're so much smarter just because us two are a year younger…say, what's up, Mari?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just excited for the showcase tonight!"

As she followed Alya into the class, the bell ringing, she found her thoughts elsewhere as she passed Felix without so much as a glance his way.

 _I'm going to ask Denzel to keep a close eye on Edmund for me. If it turns out that he really is Chat Noir…then I've got DOUBLE the flirt to deal with on a daily basis!_

 **We all know how hard it is to pinpoint a hero's secret identity when glasses aren't involved. Chat might be blonde, but how does Marinette know whether or not Plagg can't change hair colours? Such are the hardships of being a superheroine. Now we have Mari thinking Ed is Chat when he's really Kid Mime, and Felix beginning to worry about bad luck as HawkMoth and Melodie (AKA lovely Dianne) close in. I know there's been little action, but I wanted to get all the story out first. Don't worry, there will be action scenes and fighting evil to come!**

 **Until the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	9. A Show of Good Luck

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"Talk about a girl's night out!" Alya was about to burst at the seams as she, Marinette and Dianne sat in the front seats of the showcase, the room basking in violet and pink hues of light. "How did you ever get these passes, Dianne?"

"My mother received them as a gift for creating the new Papillon online shopping website," she explained as people began bustling to their seats, "but she already had a business meeting planned in advance tonight, so she said that I should take some of my friends with me."

"I'm going to take so many notes my hands might fall off," Marinette giggled as she pulled out her notebook and pen, "ooh, look, it's starting!"

The lights became dim as a spotlight appeared at the back of the stage stretched out before them. "Ladies and Gentlemen," a soothing announcer's voice came over the speakers, "we are proud to introduce you to the first look at Gabriel Agreste's latest fall collection, _'Autumn's Whispers'_ , for your eyes only until their late October release!"

Alya nudged Marinette as deep bass music began to play. "I hope they're as colourful as his _'Zealous Jungle'_ collection."

"I heard from some workers as we entered, "Dianne admitted, "that he wants to keep them soft, just like his _'Feathered Youth'_ set from last year, but with the modern glamor of his _'Downtown Shimmering's'_ as a lovely touch."

 _Agreste could work with only blacks and browns_ , Marinette edged forward on her seat as the first model stepped out, _and he'd still create the greatest lines of fashion the world has ever seen!_

The showcase began and continued on with a bang as each model strutted out into view in shades of pink, orange, red, yellow, brown and gold. Alya took as many photos as she could while Marinette began to trace along the sides of her notes, eager to find inspiration for her own works.

 _This is amazing_ , she couldn't look away, _and someday, I'm going to reach the top, just like he has!_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I once again thank you," the announcer spoke as the music ceased and the models disappeared backstage, "for attending this momentous occasion for Papillon's latest showcase. Before you all go, I have a special announcement to make."

Marinette glanced back to Dianne for answers but found only more confused expressions as a singular spotlight began to trace of the audience. "In honour of the latest hit sci-fi romance musical, from acclaimed director I. R. Drector, _'Orchard Comets'_ , featuring costume designs from Mr. Agreste himself, one of you lucky audience members will be receiving two tickets to the premier, next Thursday evening!"

 _Forget it_ , Marinette told herself as the spotlight veered past her, _all my luck this month went into getting to see the showcase. There's no way I'll win those-!_

She shielded her eyes from the sudden bright light above her as hands began to clap. A dark figure appeared before her and placed two small pieces of paper in her hand before shutting the spotlight off. "Congratulations on your win!"

"Spot of luck, Mari," Dianne pat her shoulder, "do tell us how the show goes!"

Alya smirked. "I have a feeling I know who your lucky partner is going to be."

"…I…I won?" Marinette couldn't believe her eyes as she laid them on the two cinema tickets in her hand. "I…actually won something?"

"Fit the pieces together, girl! You have two tickets to the biggest romance in musical theatre of the year, and a fine young man from school who's desperate for a good friend!"

"…Yes…yes!" She jumped out of her chair, nearly falling onto the stage. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask Felix Agreste out!"

 _…I'm going to…to do what?!_ Marinette fell back onto her chair, her legs gone rubbery. _I've got to be out of my mind…but…on the other hand…it feels like my luck is starting to change…so, maybe, just maybe…_

* * *

"Yo, Eddie? You around here?" Kid Mime could still hear Denzel calling out as the sun dove into the horizon. "Man, he must have gone home already. Marinette better not get mad at me for losing him so quickly…and I thought I was spry!"

 _What's gotten into him_ , he breathed a sigh of relief as Denzel finally jogged home, _it was impossible to get away from his company for more than five seconds!_

He stepped out from behind the chimney and rubbed his chin, curious about his friend's last comment. "Marinette?"

 _Did she ask him to watch me? Why would she go to all the trouble of…unless…oh, boy._

"There are two options," he spoke in quiet murmurs as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eyeing the sky for any signs of HawkMoth's blimp, "either she's developed a crush on me, or…she's starting to have her suspicions of my secret identity."

 _How can that be? I act completely different as Kid Mime that I regularly do when I'm out of my costume…_

"Then that only leaves the first option," he reached the roof of his own apartment building and slipped in through his unlocked window, "though from the way she acts around me I never would have guessed that my flirting actually had an effect on her."

He waved his hand over his mask, and as his costume disappeared he heard the ominous droning of the blimp outside as it passed over the street.

 _…I'm just going to have to play along for now_ , he resigned himself to the couch and, turning on the table lamp, opened his math textbook, _if I make one slipup, my entire cover could be blown._

* * *

"Goodnight, Marinette."

"Goodnight, grandma."

Marinette's bedroom door was barely closed before she reached over to her desk and grabbed the tickets. Moonlight shone in from her window as she gazed at the large treble clef printed on each one.

"…Tikki?"

The earrings on her desk glowed. "Yes, Marinette?"

"Does the change in my good luck have anything to do with me winning these tickets tonight?"

"I would say so; but don't think too hard about it. Enjoy them, Marinette! You deserve them."

"…Yeah."

 _And I think Felix deserves to have a good friend, too_ , she felt her eyelids become heavy as she placed the tickets back, _so tomorrow…I'll…ask…h…im…zzzzzz…_

 **Guess who's posting at 10:30 at night? Moi! I just started a new summer course with lots and lots and lots...and LOTS of reading and writing, so I'm sorry if chapters come out a day late or so. It isn't because I'm losing interest, but my schedule is going to take some getting used to. Anyway, we're getting into the thick of our lucky duo's perdicaments with their new found good and bad luck, and poor Edmund is starting to worry about Marinette's stalking tactics. How will it all work out in the end?**

 **You'll have to wait until the next chapter!**


	10. A Case of Bad Breaking Luck

"Ow!" Felix had to use most of his early morning energy to keep from cursing as he stepped on his third sharpener. In ten minutes. "How convenient that only now do I find all my sharpeners," he picked it up and placed it on his bedroom desk, "do I owe you any gratitude for this, Plagg?"

"Sorry, Felix," Plagg fluttered around the room, "but I did warn you that your bad luck was going to greatly increase; it's the price of having such awesome powers."

"What awesome powers? All I've been doing as Chat Noir is leaping around like a fool and meeting Ladybug. I haven't used any sort of ability beyond enhanced agility."

"Cheer up! You'll soon be able to manipulate your bad luck, and then things can really start to get fun!"

 _I knew I had a terrible feeling in my stomach this morning_ , he rubbed his temples, _this day isn't going to go in my favour is it?_

* * *

 **~THAT AFTERNOON~**

 _I'm such a wussy_ , Marinette moaned as she walked away from the school in a slump, _I couldn't even bring myself to say 'hello' to Felix, let alone ask him out to the musical. If this keeps up, I just know he's going to find a better girl, and we'll never speak again, and I'll become a famous fashion designer but whenever he and his father show up to a showcase I'll turn into a puddle of emotions and I'll embarrass myself and my company and-!_

She squeaked and hid behind a thick tree. She had arrived at a small park not too far from the school, where benches surrounded a small green hill in the center. As a young couple chatted and laughed on the grass, Felix made his way over to the bench beside it, placed his backpack down and opened a small novel.

 _I don't believe it_ , she peeked around the tree as he flipped to the next page, _Felix is here, just a few feet away from me! This is too perfect, too crazy, too…lucky…thought I did forget my bag at school, so…this has to be some form of restitution!_

She gripped the tickets tightly, careful not to tear them as she took a deep breath and straightened her posture. "You can do this, Marinette," she whispered to herself as she stepped out from the shade and made her way to the bench, "luck is on your side!"

* * *

…It's no use, Felix sighed and gave up the page he was reading, _no matter where I sit this book is as dis-interesting as before. I'll need to find something else to read or-ouch!_

He closed the book to find the source of the sudden sting to be a papercut on his index finger. He shoved the book into his bag and stood to leave. "Curse this…curse."

"F-Felix!"

He hadn't noticed Marinette standing behind him, holding her hands behind her back, until she had suddenly spoken up. "Oh, Marinette. You can have the bench, I'm finished here."

"…I…I…I'M IN YOUR CLASS!"

It took a few seconds for her strange comment to register as people began to stare. "…Yes. I am indeed in your class."

"Ah, oh," her cheeks went pink as she swayed, "sorry, I just…I went to your father's-er, Mr. Agreste's showcase last night!"

"Delightful."

"And I found out that he's designed costumes for _'Orchard Comets'_."

"Correct."

"And, well," she pulled two tickets out and grinned, "I won tickets for the premier next week!"

 _…What is her hair doing…is that a heart I see?_

"I was wondering," the light in her eyes brightened, "if….if you…wanted…to come…with m-m-me?"

 _She…actually wants me to join her? I don't get it…why…then again, it would be nice to see my father's work early, since he never reveals anything to me until the same time as the public_ , he went to answer her, _I suppose that, despite her overly energetic personality, she'd be fine company…but, wait!_

He stopped himself short as Marinette continued to hold the tickets in both hands. "…The show…"

"Y-Yes! So," she let her grin fade into a lovely smile, "y-you…want to join me?"

 _We'd be together in that dark theatre_ , he realized, _and with my bad luck growing…!_

He quickly turned his head away; there was a small gasp behind him from where she stood. "Sorry," he straightened his posture, "I'd rather not attend with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return home." He left her standing at the bench and made his way out of the park.

 _I can only imagine the havoc my bad luck would wreak on us if we went to the show. She'll have a much, much better time with someone else._

* * *

 _No…he said no_ , Marinette's hair lost its flare as she gasped, _just like that…he's leaving…I…I've never been rejected before…_

She watched him leave as the tickets in her hands crinkled. "…O-Okay," she murmured, "see you tomorrow…I guess…"

"Marinette?"

She turned to find Edmund approaching her. "Hey, I was wondering if you and Denzel were planning something, or…hey, why the long face?"

"It's nothing," she averted her gaze as he stood alongside her, "really…d-did you say Denzel?"

"Yes. He wouldn't stop following me around yesterday, and I think he said something about you…did you ask him to follow me?"

 _Oops!_

"Uh, y-yes," she waved the tickets around, trying to spit out an explanation, "I wanted him to…to…watch you for…flirting tips!"

"…You asked Denzel to watch me…so you could learn some of my flirting tips?"

"Yes, that's right," she sighed, "I wanted to know how to properly ask someone out…"

Both their gazes fell to the tickets. "I'm flattered, Marinette, really," Edmund seem to be rather pleased with her answer, "but when it comes to winning a heart over, I suggest you follow your own first."

"Edmund, Edmund!" They spotted a trio of girls jogging up to them, all giggling and waving. "There you are! We're heading into town for a smoothie, wanna come?"

 _He woos all the ladies so well…and yet I…I can't even make a friend of the new student…even with all this good luck, I still managed to mess up!_

"I'm sorry," she stuffed the tickets into her the pocket of her shorts as she ran off in the opposite direction, "I have to go!"

"Marinette, wait! Are you alright?!"

 _No, Edmund, I'm not_ , she wiped a tear from her eye as she made her way out of the park, _and no one, especially Chat Noir, is going to make it any better!_

 **Even when I was only watching that small scene in the PV video I felt like crying. Without any words it was painful to see Marinette work up the courage to ask Felix out, only to be bluntly denied. I understand the desire to create a more friendly Adrien character for her to interact with, but I loved the anime's design, so I kept Felix and his attitude, while trying my best to explain his denial of her affections in a proper way, from his perspective.**

 **Until the next time!**


	11. A Voice of Reason

**~THAT NIGHT~**

Chat Noir eyed the Eiffel Tower before him with gratitude. "How lucky am I to live so close to such a romantic location?" The moonlight only made the scene all the more beautiful to his large, emerald eyes.

 _And I'm quite certain_ , he plucked a single big rose from someone's nearby garden, _that I saw my gorgeous goddess fly up to it. What I surprise I'll be, sweeping in with the moon's rays._

He took to the roofs until he came to the bottom of the tower. Quietly he climbed up and around the other side, and to his relief he saw Ladybug, sitting on one of the lower bars, swinging her legs below her as she gazed over the city below.

 _Perfect_ , he slid down, the rose in his free claws, _now to woo the love of my life!_

* * *

Ladybug sighed and watched each streetlight below her feet flicker as her legs passed over them.

 _…I thought coming out here in costume would make things easier, but…it still hurts. To think that he shrugged me off without warning…oh, well…there are other boys…_

She stood up and wiped dried tears from her cheeks. "Guess I'll just go home…?"

"Good evening, fair maiden," Chat Noir hid his hand behind his back as he stalked towards her, "my, don't you look absolutely wonderful in the moonlight?"

 _Just what I need_ , she rolled her eyes as he came within a foot of her, _more antics from the feline flirt._

"My dear, sweet voice of justice," he purred and got to one knee, "dare I ask that you bestow upon me your graceful gaze?"

 _It's so sappy, so poetic, so…Edmund…!_

Her eyes widened as Chat Noir revealed a beautiful fresh rose as red as her suit from behind his back, and held it out before her, his other hand over his heart. "This cat has eyes only for you, lovely Ladybug!"

 _…Why would he…I don't believe it_ , she crossed her arms as he went on about her goddess-like body, _is Edmund…making fun of me-er, Marinette?! Because I couldn't woo Felix?!_

She swiftly turned her head around. "Hmph!"

"What?!" Chat stood up, still holding the rose. "Look, I don't think you understand the situation, m'lady! We're meant for each other, right? Totally compatible!" He waved his arms around dramatically, but Ladybug didn't give him a second glance. "Have I done something to turn you off already?"

"You think you're so funny," she kept her nose turned away, "acting as if asking someone important in your life out is no big deal! I'm sure you've had plenty of luck with the ladies, but some of us are normal human beings!"

"No, no, no, you've got me all wrong," Chat shook the rose until all its petals fell off, "oops…I'm terrible with women! Oh, but, I know how to treat them-you, with great care! N-Not that you need it, unless you want it, or if you don't that's fine! You're a strong, independent woman – but not too independent, cuz I'm your partner and all that! I mean, you're still strong in your own right, totally strong, and I'm…I'm…so confused," his body drooped, "what bad luck…"

 _Unbelievable_ , she thought with great irritation, _shrugging off his power over all the girls at school like it's nothing!_

"…M-M'lady?"

"What is it now?"

"You're earrings…my ring!"

Ladybug finally turned her eyes back to him to see that his ring, a flat black surface with feline eyes, was glowing a bright green, and she felt a warmth vibrate from her ears. "What is this…?"

 **Ladybug. Chat Noir.**

A deep voice echoed in their ears as low rumbling came over the Eiffel Tower. "Wha," Chat Noir clung to Ladybug despite her attempts to remove him, "what's going on?!"

 **It is time. Find me, chosen ones. We must speak.**

In a split second everything fell quiet. Ladybug finally managed to shove Chat off before feeling the strangest pull towards the south. "…Whoever that was, they want us to go that way," she pointed, "I'm not sure if it's a trap or not, but…"

"Well, it has been a while since we took a stroll together."

"Shush up with the flirting," she shot him a dirty look before reaching to her side, "and let's go. Together, I guess."

She felt her luck surge through her as though it were an aura, and attached to her waist was her first ever weapon – a round yo-yo, reminiscent of the ones she used to play with as a little girl. She whipped it around and accidentally smacked Chat Noir on the top of his head. "Ow, ow, ow! Where'd you get that menace?"

"We're superheroes, Chat Noir. We both need to have ways of defending ourselves. Now keep up, _kitty_ ," she swung the yo-yo out onto one of the higher pars of the tower, "we have a mysterious meeting to attend."

 _How odd_ , Chat Noir watched in awe as she swung her body out and practically flew over Paris, _she's acting very strange…I wonder what's got her in such a bad mood._

* * *

 _Of all the luck_ , Kid Mime peered around the thick chimney as he kept his eyes on the two figures across the road, admiring the round front window of the Notre Dame of Paris, _to be on the lookout for those masked strangers and find them together, in the same location!_

He could see them talking but had no idea what they were discussing. "…Ah-ha!" He formed a large hearing horn and place it next to his ear. "And best of all, they won't see a thing."

 _Despite my long, long fight with Melodie, I learned nothing about them. If I can catch any sort of clue to their origins, I'll have a much easier time approaching them…and if not, I'll have to choice but to use the utmost cautious when greeting them._

Kid waited for a moment as the horn adjusted, until he could distinctly hear their voices – and had his ear nearly blown out by what he heard.

 _WHAT ON EARTH-?!_

 **Keeping ahead of my chapter releases has been a doozy with all my readings, but it's chugging along! We're finally going to meet the man behind the mystery of the Kwami and their charms, so long as Kid Mime doesn't try to arrest them. I can understand if people find Ladybug's reaction to Chat Noir a little stretched, but it was hard trying to come with a reason for her to flatly refuse him, what with her being much kinder. If only she knew the true identity of this feline flirt.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	12. I'm Not Fu-ling Anybody :D

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!"

Kid Mime felt his ears ringing as the invisible hearing horn vibrated. "Yeesh, what's got that woman's goat? To be yelling at her partner so blatantly."

The conversation between the spotted masked woman and the cat-eared young man became clear as crystal as Kid kept his attention to what they were speaking about, waiting to see if there were any clues available.

"So, Ladybug?" The cat boy asked the woman as she peered into the main window of the Notre Dame de Paris. "Is the source of that voice here?"

 _Ladybug? Is that her name?_

"I don't see anyone, Chat Noir, but it's pretty dark. If they're hiding, then we won't find them from out here."

 _Chat Noir…do these people actually come from around here? How come I've never seen them before?_

"The building's locked. How do you suppose we get in? Should we break down the door?"

"No way, Chat! We're heroes, not petty criminals!"

"I'd like to think we're heroes once we've defeated some kind of evil."

 _Heroes? They're heroes, then?_

Ladybug moved back from the window. "I can feel some strong presence emitting from this building…they've got to be in there."

 _So Ladybug and Chat Noir are looking for a voice_ , Kid Mime dissipated the hearing horn and watched Chat sit himself on the thick railing in front of the window, _meaning that they don't have evil intentions like HawkMoth or his goonies._

Ladybug looked the large window up and down as Chat Noir seemed to try his hand at moping. He smacked his fist onto the railing.

 **CRACK.**

Kid Mime felt his heart stop as the part of the railing underneath Chat Noir shifted ever so slightly, a long diagonal crack slitting down through the stone. As Ladybug spun around, gawking, Chat Noir and the railing under him slid off the building towards the ground, where it crashed onto the front steps of the cathedral.

 _…He just…broke the Notre Dame de Paris…with one light tap!_

As Ladybug began shaking her fist Chat climbed back up beside her, shielding himself as she pounded on his arms, still yelling. Kid Mime made sure that no one had been aroused by the noise.

 _Lucky for us that all of Paris is fast asleep. I've clearly been underestimating them. They clearly have a lot of power…even if they seem to be a pair of feuding idiots._

After a tad more bickering, the two heroes jumped down to the front doors, where Chat used his claws to open the doors. They slipped into the dark of the cathedral and shut the doors behind them.

 _So much for not breaking in_ , Kid Mime got to his feet and walked around the chimney into the moonlight, _I don't want to have to take them in, but if I can ask them a few questions then we can-?!_

There was no wind that night, but a strange force shoved Kid back until he nearly stumbled off the rooftop. A heaviness came over him as he fell to his knees, unable to stand. "Wh-what is this sensation?!"

 _It's as though someone is holding me down!_

 **Don't come any closer** , a deep voice echoed in his mind, **they are safe. Paris is safe this night.**

"…I don't know who you are," he spoke quietly, "but…I trust you."

 _It's odd. There's a wisdom to his voice…I feel like heading home now._

* * *

"Spectacular," Chat Noir looked around the inside of the Notre Dame, "it's…totally not the Notre Dame anymore."

There were no pews, no organ. There were large windows on either side of the one long, pale white hall, and standing at the other end atop a perch was the tallest man he had ever seen, with long grey hair and a beard that was going white. His robe glimmered with gold and emerald, and as they slowly stepped over the etchings in the floor, Chat could make out the youthful gleam in his dark eyes.

"I don't get it," he whispered to Ladybug as the stranger held his hand up for them to stop, "what happened to the cathedral?"

"I know you will both have questions."

Ladybug stood at attention, as did Chat, though his eyes wandered around the room as she kept her glued to the stranger, who never gave any sign of showing emotion anytime soon. "Do you know how I am, children?"

 _He sounds like a tired Gandalf._

"You're the voice that spoke to us on the Eiffel Tower," Ladybug answered, "and told us to come here."

"Correct. You will notice that the room we currently stand in is not the interior of the Notre Dame."

"I love redecorating as much as the next guy," Chat spoke a little too loud, "but I don't think the Mayor's going to be too happy about this."

Ladybug jabbed him in the gut. "Show some respect, kitty."

"Silence, both of you." The stranger raised his wrinkled hands up. "Children of luck, one of the ladybug, the other of the black cat. You are the chosen that have been destined to keep the world safe from evil."

Ladybug raised her hand, causing Chat to roll his eyes. She far too polite for a girl of her strength and beauty and charisma and personality.

"Yes, Ladybug?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us why we were chosen."

"I have much to explain to you both. First, allow me to introduce myself: I am Master Fu, Guardian of the Kwami that reside in your earrings and ring. This room is my sanctuary, a projection of my home. My physical embodiment may well be across the world, but with the powers bestowed upon me as a Guardian, I will always be keeping a close eye on you."

"Cool," Chat commented, "so…we really are superheroes?"

Master Fu closed his eyes. "I shall begin at the beginning. If you are to fight with all your strength, in mind and in body, against the likes of HawkMoth and his evil, then you need to be equipped with not only your powers, but the knowledge of your powers."

 **It's history time for the lucky duo as Master Fu lays down the law. After watching the "Making of" Ladybug video and seeing only glimpses of what Fu was going to look like, I went for the wise old man look. As much as I love the smaller, massaging, ready to go Master Fu from the show, and Wayzz as his companion, I have a feeling this style of Fu is more closely related with the anime. Don't worry, the next chapter isn't going to be history heavy, but it will give a little insight into what I believe to be the lore of the anime.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	13. The Tale of Lucky Beginnings!

_"Six thousand years ago, an ancient mage bestowed great magical spirits upon two charms; the earrings were granted the power of creation, and were placed under the protection of the ladybug Kwami, Tikki, while the ring was granted the power of destruction, and placed under the watchful eyes of the black cat Kwami, Plagg._

 _The mage chose two recipients based on their courage, kindness and resourcefulness, and they became the first heroes of luck. As each generation passed to the next, the ladybug and the black cat were chosen by their master to protect the world from the greatest evil of their time. They were unstoppable._

 _However, two thousand years after, a great calamity struck. A wicked witch stole the earrings and ring and combined their power to become all-powerful. It took the last power of the first mage to stop her and choose new heroes, and he died in the fight. From then on, a new master was chosen: Master Fu._

 _With each new generation, Master Fu sought out the greatest evil, and chose heroes capable of defeating them. They have fought in every fable, ever legend, and every war. It has not been the heroes alone that have had their magic passed down. Other mages, good and evil, have chosen their own recipients, and have clashed since the beginning._

 _HawkMoth, a corrupt man that watches of Paris as if it were his own, has bestowed his followers with great power in order to bring the world to his knees. He is the greatest evil, and it is for this reason that Ladybug and Chat Noir have been chosen. They alone can defeat HawkMoth, who holds his own dark powers."_

* * *

"…Ladybug," Chat Noir whispered to her as Master Fu finished his explanation, "my dad told me to never trust people who talk in the third person."

"I am not crazy, Chat Noir."

"O-Of course not, sir!"

"You must see now how dire the situation is," he stroked his beard, "which is why you two must work together as one mind."

"Hold on," the lucky duo pointed to each other in desperate shock, "I can't work like this!"

"Oh?"

"He's too immature," Ladybug complained, "and his flirting only gets in my way!"

"She's jumping to conclusion," Chat responded, "and she so darn gorgeous I can't take my eyes off her."

"At least I have good reasons for not wanting to work with you!"

"But Ladybug, think of our future!"

"We don't have a future, you nut bar!"

" _SILENCE_!"

Both stood at attention once again, Master Fu's voice ringing through the room. "Do you think you are the first chosen to disagree?"

"…No, Master Fu."

"Do you think you are the first to have doubts?"

"No."

"Do you think this robe makes me look fat?"

"No…wait, what?"

Fu smirked. "It will take time, so you must have patience. Your powers are at their strongest when they're together. It would be disastrous if someone were to get their hands on both of them."

"What about Kid Mime?" Ladybug had almost forgotten about the other hero. "He's been keeping Paris safe from HawkMoth for months. Maybe we could take turns working with him."

"I will admit that Kid Mime has shown excellent control over his magic, but it will not be enough to stop HawkMoth for good, even with your separate strengths. You are a team, Ladybug. You must work side by side."

"…Why?"

"That is something, you will find, that comes to you in battle."

"What about the ring?" Chat held his hand up. "It won't come off without true love's kiss, right? What's with that? Why can she take her earrings off just fine?"

"The price of controlling bad luck, I'm afraid. I did not say that the powers were fair. Should you want to remove the ring, you'll need to find your own love."

Chat glanced at Ladybug, who crossed her arms. "Easier said than done."

The room started to evaporate as Master Fu's body dissolved. "Wait," she reached out, "where are you going?!"

"I must cut us off here for now, Ladybug. I have told you everything you need as of this moment. You will need to figure things out on your own. Remember," he smiled, "despite your differences, you two are bound by fate now."

A great gusting wind brought their arms to their faces, and as it died down the duo found that they were standing in the cathedral, facing the large organ as pews rested in straight lines on either side of them.

"…True love's kiss, huh?"

Chat blushed. "I was going to tell you…eventually…maybe…"

"Honestly," she shrugged, "I…I'm…"

"…"

"…I'm sorry. I overreacted. I've been having a rough day, and I took it out on you." She placed her hands on her hips. "We're partners, right?"

"You bet, m'lady!"

"Good…just don't go thinking that true love's kiss is gonna come easily."

"You mean…?"

She winked as they quickly ran out of the building. "One claw at a time, kitty."

* * *

"I'm glad you sorted things out with Chat Noir, Marinette," Tikki hovered in front of her face, "but I can tell you're still bummed out."

They sat on the roof ledge outside her bedroom window, Adrien the cat joining them as he chewed on a toy mouse. Marinette leaned back against the chimney in her pajamas and sighed, watching the moon. "Chat Noir's a look easier to deal with than Felix Agreste."

"You'll work things out, I just know it!"

"…Are you sure you can't tell me if it's Edmund or not?"

Tikki shook her head. "Sorry, Marinette, but I don't know who Plagg chose. We're not allowed to sense each other when we're not charming your costumes, either."

"Charming our costumes?"

"It's a magic trick that keeps people from guessing your identity. Sort of like a magic mist."

"…I wish magic were more simple."

"Tell me about it," Tikki rested on Marinette's knee, "we might be the lucky duo, but that doesn't mean we can keep track of other people's magic."

"Like?"

"Like Kid Mime. Who knows where he got his abilities from?"

 _Magic…I wonder who else has cool powers and gadgets like I do?_

* * *

"I'm home, Dianne."

Dianne looked up from her book on the couch as her mom swept into the kitchen behind with bags of groceries. "Hi, mom. How did the meeting go?"

"I think it went really well," her mother fixed the buttons on her blue cardigan and put away the milk, "we're sure to have a deal by the end of the week."

"That's great…"

Her mother tightened her blonde bun and exited the kitchen to sit beside Dianne on the couch. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's going to be a big change, huh?"

"We can handle it," she hugged her daughter, "we have each other."

"…Thanks, mom."

"No problem, honey. Now," grabbing her purse her mom pulled out a small metal ring, smirking, "I think you might want to take a look at this."

Dianne held and examined the ring. "…This is for my flute, isn't it?"

Her mother's gaze turned to steel as she brushed off her thin, long bang. "Master HawkMoth believes it will greatly increase the speed of your swings in battle."

"…How enjoyable," Dianne shared her mother's pleased look, "those wannabe heroes won't know what note hit them."

 **PLOT TWIST! ...I hope. Maybe you guys already guessed it, but that just means you're top notch fanfic readers! And if you didn't, I get a cookie. Now that explanations are over, are you guys ready for some action? The fighting starts next chapter, and don't think I'm going to go easy on the lucky duo. It's time for a roller coaster of combat!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	14. Plot-Convenient Flu, YAY!

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"School goes by too slow," Plagg ragged into Felix's ear as they left the premise, "and there isn't enough cheese."

"Keep your stomach's thought to yourself. People are going to stare."

School have been as almost-but-not-quite uneventful as ever, something Felix wished he could enjoy like the other students. It had been dull, but he also hadn't harmed anyone with his out of control bad luck, which had not only led to the scuffing of his shoes but the dripping of applesauce on his new sweater and an experiment in science class causing the teacher's hair to go hot fuchsia.

 _...Okay, so it was a bit more uneventful that I had planned...and Marinette wasn't there, either_ , he realized, _at least that explains why it was so quiet. I wonder what happened…_

* * *

"…104 degrees. You're staying bed for as long as I can keep you, Marinette, until this flu clears."

"But grandma, school!"

"Not until you're better. I'll ask Alya to bring you your homework, so take your time and rest for now."

As her grandmother left the room and Adrien made himself comfortable at the end of the bed, Marinette sat up and gazed out the window. "Why did I have to get sick now of all times? Just when I told Chat Noir we could work together again…what bad luck!"

"Oh dear," Tikki murmured to herself as Marinette fell back onto the pillow, "maybe Chat Noir is rubbing on Ladybug in more ways than one."

* * *

 _…She may be loud_ , Felix sighed inwardly, _but she also makes things far more interesting._

"Hey, Felix," Alya ran up to him in a flowery, tangerine spaghetti-strap dress, sunglasses tucked in her hair, "I was wondering if I could borrow your science notes. I had a doctor's appointment and missed class, and I need some to take to Marinette while she's sick."

"Oh, I see. Yes, here," he reached into his bag and pulled out his binder, "will these do?"

"Are you kidding? I've seen the way you write. They'll be way, way more than enough, trust me."

"What's up, kiddies," Denzel strolled up in his gym gear, "looking over some boring notes?"

"Kiddies?" Alya gave him a playful punch in the arm and smirked. "At least these 'kiddies' know when to takes notes. I _so_ overheard Mr. Dimmest gnawing you out for not paying attention in history."

"Is it my fault I'd rather be running laps than listen to him running his mouth off about Napoleon?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

 _If I didn't know any better_ , Felix eyed the two as they shared a chuckle, _I'd say they were flirting…and to be honest, I don't think I know any better…?_

Loud screams burst from behind them. "Hey," Denzel's eyes went wide, "it's coming from the school!"

The trio turned to find students running in terror as dozens – no, hundreds – of angry pigeons flew out of the doors and open windows and began to surround them, pecking at their arms and clothes.

"It's gotta be Monsieur Pigeon," Alya surmised as Felix and Denzel pulled her away, "but why's he attacking now?!"

Before any of them could take a guess, a large cluster of pigeons caught up and spun around them in a tornado of wings and caws. They backed up close to each other, keeping their eyes on the birds.

"Ah," Alya shrieked as one zipped over her head, "no, my sunglasses!"

"Hey, my hat! Give that back, man-er, bird!"

Three pigeons flew at Felix and yanked his binder from his arms before disappearing back into the cluster. "I'd call this quite unprovoked!"

"Alright, birdies, you wanna play?" Denzel took a step back and, lowering his head, plowed through the birds. Felix watched as he tucked and rolled into the clear and stuck his tongue out at the birds. "Come and get some, you fat dove-wannabes!"

The pigeons didn't take the insult well. The whole cluster tore after him as he booked it across the street and into the further buildings. "Run, you two!"

"Denzel!" Alya went to run after him until ten or so pigeons dove and grabbed her arms. "No, no, no, I don't like heights!"

"Alya!" Felix ran over but was too late to help as the birds carried her off over the rooftops. "Drat! Plagg, we have to do something."

"You mean transform, dummy," Plagg poked out from his bag, "though I don't see Ladybug anywhere."

"She'll find us. Come on, before too many people get hurt! CLAWS OUT!"

As he donned his suit, Chat Noir climbed up a tree and leapt to the nearest building roof, where he could see pigeons for days. "I've gotta find the man in charge."

"Look no further, cat boy!"

Chat turned to find a bug-eyed man in a pink and grey suit riding a chair – made entirely of pigeons. It hovered over the chimneys as he cross his arms and cackled. "So we finally meet! Monsieur Pigeon is your opponent today! Master HawkMoth has been ever so curious about you and your lady partner."

"You haven't done anything to her, have you?" Chat made sure his claws were extra sharp. "If you have, I swear…"

"Hm? Well I can't say for sure," Monsieur Pigeon grinned, "but my special trained birds are very particular about their feastings, and they just love bugs!" He poked the long, dark grey whistle around his neck. "I can command them to do anything I command – even to eat their victims alive!"

Two dozen pigeons flew up from behind the bird chair and dove at Chat, who quickly swiped them away and lunged at Monsieur Pigeon. The chair shimmied out of the way and more birds dropped from above, keeping Chat at a distance.

 _I need to get the whistle_ , he hid behind a chimney as pigeons scoured for him, _and hope that Ladybug is alright – and not about to be eaten alive!_

 **...What? It's an anime origin version. Anime's always have their leading ladies getting sick right before a villain appears. I'm keeping Monsieur Pigeon like he is in the cartoon, only much more bloodthirsty and crazier, with PIGEONS! I love pigeons. I hope you guys are ready for some cat vs. bird action next chapter...with a surprise guest coming...well, okay, not really a surprise, but whatever.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. THE BIRDS THE BIRDS OH GOSH HITCHCOCK!

**Guess who gets a longer chapter? YOU GUYS! I had a lot of content in this one and thought, "what the heck? Why bother splitting it up?" So here you go, a little treat today! Twice as much miraculous fun!**

"This is terrible," Tikki looked out Marinette's window as pigeons flew by with people in their tiny claws, "Paris is under attack-ah!" She flew back in alarm as a pigeon smacked into the glass, trying to nab her.

"Marinette," she hovered over her face as she laid in bed, her cheeks flushed and her breath heavy, "Marinette…oh, it's no good."

 _The poor thing is too sick to transform_ , the Kwami realized as she watched the birds fly by in hoards, _I can only hope Chat Noir will be able to do something about it on his own._

* * *

"What's the matter, cat boy," Monsieur Pigeon boasted from his chair as he stood and whooped, "bird got your tongue? BWUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

 _Seriously? If this is what stands for humor_ , Chat Noir smirked, _then I'm comedy gold!_

"Well? Make a move, _kitty_!"

"Hey!" He ran up to a wall stretching out from between the roof. "Only Ladybug gets to call me that!" He jumped onto the wall and bounced off, aiming for the chair as Monsieur Pigeon waved his arms around frantically.

"GAH! Move, my children!"

Chat spun and swiped at the chair, dispersing the birds as Monsieur Pigeon leapt to the roofs. "Ha-ha! Right into my trap!"

"T-Trap?!"

The birds encased him in their sphere, pecking at his ears, tail and face. "Get off of me," he shut his eyes to keep them safe, "I'm not about to be defeated by a bunch of park-painters!" In a frenzy his claws rippled through the cluster, and the birds burst back as he opened his eyes. "Whew!"

"Don't breathe with relief yet," Monsieur Pigeon did the strangest wiggling of a dance below before whipping his arms in Chat's direction, "once again, darlings!"

 _Seriously?!_

The birds dove at him, ready to spike him to death with their beaks. Chat braced for impact as something tightened around his waist.

 _…My waist_ , he glanced down, _but there's nothing there-!_

He felt his body whip to the right, out of the bird's way, and topple right into another figure. He jumped to his feet to find none of that Kid Mime shaking their head and rising. "Whoa! You're the Kid Mime!"

"Ow. Yes, and maybe next time you could hold on the arms flailing, so as to not bump into me."

"My bad…luck." Chat glanced at the rooftops under their feet, and gasped. "Hey, is that a shadow of a whip? Neat-o! You really _whipped_ me off my feet there."

"…Are you a professional or a prankster?"

"Can't I be both?"

"Oh, joy," Monsieur Pigeon rolled his eyes as the birds gathered behind him, "If it isn't kid clown, looking for a beating."

Chat Noir took a battle stance beside Kid Mime, who snapped the invisible whip on the roof. "You know how this is going to go, Monsieur Pigeon. I'd give up now and fly back to HawkMoth's coop if you hope to make it out with little to no injury."

"You know, you talk too much for a mime. Birds, take them down!"

The pigeons hovered over his head before screeching and rising up, preparing to come down on the duo in waves. "Have it your way," Kid Mime hopped down and ran at Monsieur Pigeon, "Chat Noir, take care of them!"

"All of them?! On my own?!"

Monsieur Pigeon dodged Kid's whip, keeping his eyes on the shadows. "You're a cat, aren't you?"

 _…True. Very true…EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I''M NOT!_

"Hey, wait," Chat tried to call out to Kid Mime as the pigeons surged forward, "there's something you should know about my powers!" He made a small growling noise and swiped the birds away. "I control – or, well, I'm learning to control-"

Kid Mime wasn't listening, trying to keep out of Monsieur Pigeon's reach as straying birds blinded him with their feathers.

 _I almost forgot about what happened last night at the Notre Dame. My bad luck could be this fight's undoing!_

As if on cue, Chat heard the sound of creaking shingles. He glanced at Kid Mime, who stepped back onto the source of the sound.

 _That's where I jumped up-_

"Stop!"

 _SNAP!_

Kid Mime's leg fell through the hole in the roof. "What?!" He tried to stand but the pigeons circled him, forcing him to cover his face with his arms. Monsieur Pigeon began to laugh. "I never would have imagined that your downfall would be cheap roof repairs!"

 _Too late_ , Chat crawled down, _now what can I do?! I've already gotten in the way. I need to scare the pigeons away somehow…wait…maybe…maybe I can be more cat than I think!_

Standing a few feet from Kid Mime, he took in a deep breath.

 _Think like a bad cat, think like a bad cat!_

"…CATALCYSM!"

He had never had a pet cat, but he was sure his lion-like roar wasn't normal. Still, he appreciated how loud it was, literally blowing the feathers off the pigeons. They ran around the roof in terror, pecking at Monsieur Pigeon's feet. "Ow, ow, ow, my babies, no!"

Kid Mime removed his hands from his ears. "Was that part of your plan?"

"I don't do plans," he shrugged, "I just wing it, really…?"

He hadn't even noticed his claws, which were now emitting a faint black smoke. "…Uh, that's new."

"New? How new?"

"New as in I've only had these powers for a little over a week."

"A _week_?!"

 _Hm…I wonder if this is…my bad luck._

"Hold still," Chat traced his claws along the roof, tearing apart the shingles and freeing Kid, who stood and took a step back, "there we go! I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"…The time will definitely come for questions," he turned to Monsieur Pigeon, who was grabbing his whistle, "but first-"

"You monster," the man stomped back and forth like a child throwing a tantrum, "how dare you do this to my precious birds?! I'll show you!" He blew hard into the whistle, and from over the rooftops across the streets rose hundreds of pigeons. "It's time you faced the full embrace of my lovelies!"

"Honestly, pick a nickname and stick to it!"

"Can it, cat boy!"

Kid Mime looked around at the streets below until he spotted someone standing in the center of a pileup of cars. A young girl in an indigo shirt and shorts and stripped leggings climbed up onto the roof of a mini, her pink and purple punk cut cluttered with feathers.

"Chat Noir, down there."

Chat glanced down to see the girl looking around, holding onto the neck of her dark purple guitar as it hung from her back.

 _That's Juleka, the school's lead guitarist. She must have escaped…hold on, that's it!_

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kid gave a nod. "Get down there while I distract Monsieur Pigeon."

"…Do you ever smile? Or even smirk? Like, ever?"

"Stop ignoring me!" Monsieur Pigeon did a chicken dance as the pigeons tried to fly away. "HawkMoth gave me direct orders to rile up the newbies, and that's just what I'm gonna do!"

Kid focused on Juleka, who had caught sight of them. "If HawkMoth is aiming for you and your ladybug friend, then you should send him a clear message."

Chat Noir noticed two large shadows forming on either side of Juleka. "…Are those invisible loud speakers?"

"The plug is right beside her left foot," Kid pointed to her army boots, "make it quick. I can only create one item at a time."

"Got it!"

As Chat Noir flipped off the rooftop and onto a streetlamp the pigeon surges grew taller. Kid Mime began hand to hand combat with Monsieur Pigeon, who kept his distance.

 _Where on earth is Ladybug at a time like this? Could she really have been taken? I…no, now's not the time._

"I've not no time to explain," he said as he jumped down in front of Juleka, "but I need you to play a sick tune for me."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Anything for a black cat." Sliding her guitar into her arms she strummed. Chat found the plug's shadow and, picking it up and plugging it into the guitar, jumped behind the car and plugged his ears.

"NOW!"

Juleka raised her arm high into the air, and with a mighty swing she threw her pick against the strings. A momentous energy surged from the speakers, knocking her back into Chat's arms as loud vibrations beckoned at the pigeons. On top of the roof, Kid ducked behind a ledge, leaving Monsieur Pigeon out in the open as the sound blasted into his chest.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he fell off the roof, the pigeons scattering into the sky. He hit the top of a car and landed on the road on his face as people began to shimmy out of the buildings. Chat placed Juleka on her feet and gave a thumbs up. "Nice."

"…That was pretty sweet…uh…who are you?"

Kid Mime jumped down onto the car as citizens turned their way. "We need to talk."

"Uh, oh, I'd love to," Chat stumbled back, "but you see, the thing is…I need to find Ladybug."

"But HawkMoth-"

"Kid Mime!"

He turned to find people cheering all around the car. "You saved us! You saved us!" He tried to spot Monsieur Pigeon, but to no surprise the slippery criminal had escaped into the crowds. "Paris is saved once again!"

"Chat Noir," he turned away from the people, "you need to explain where you-where'd he go?"

Juleka stood alone, shrugging. "Said he needed to find his girl and that he'd call you later."

"Hold on a minute-!"

He heard a quiet _click_ below him, and just as he saw the small claw imprints on the car, its sunroof slipped open, dropping him into the driver's seat. "Ow!"

He managed to sit upright to find Juleka snorting. "…Bad luck."

* * *

 _I don't believe it_ , Kid Mime sighed as he surveyed the rooftops, _just like that and he's vanished._

After giving the same old explanation he always gave to the reporters, he left the hordes of Parisians and made his way along the top of the buildings, hoping to find signs of either Chat Noir or Monsieur Pigeon.

 _He and Ladybug have just received their powers_ , he concluded as he stepped around a dark ledge, _and it sounds like HawkMoth wants to get his hands on them. If he manages to turn them against Paris, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle their combined power._

"And once again," he moaned, "Paris is destroyed. It's bad enough the Notre Dame was wrecked, but now the streets will be covered in pigeon droppings for weeks. I need to find a way up to HawkMoth soon."

"I think I can help you there, kid clown."

A thick hand clamped over his mouth and arms, pinning him against someone's chest. He tried to break free but found their strength substantial. From out behind the ledge came Monsieur Pigeon, clapping. "Well done, Monsieur Mime. Our little trick really worked."

 _I should have known_ , he grimaced, _they were working together this time. Explains why the attack was so large scaled._

"Aw, did you think you were off the hook this time?" Monsieur Pigeon tapped Kid's forehead. "This is why they should never send kids to do a man's job. HawkMoth will have his way with this Chat Noir and his Ladybug – and guess what? That means that you're his special guest tonight, kiddie!"

Kid tore away Monsieur Mime's top arm, freeing his face. "You should have simply asked. I'm more than ready to meet him."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I get you ready for the ride?" He pulled out a strangely scented cloth and placed it close to Kid's mouth. "Now just hold still."

 _This smell…chloroform!_

In his right hand he created a Taser, and jabbed it into Monsieur Mime's arm. In the split second of weakness he broke free and jumped out of grabbing distance. "If I'm going, it's on my own terms."

Monsieur Mime took off his small bowler hat and held it near his chest, bowing in Kid's direction.

 _What is he-?!_

He barely caught on as the hat was whipped his way, hitting him in the chest. "You threw a hat at me? Why on…wait a minute."

He tried to tug it off but found something invisible and sticky keeping it on his suit. "Gum…?"

A dozen tiny holes opened up on the hat, and immediately a white mist was sprayed into his face. He stumbled back, coughing as Monsieur Pigeon chuckled. "Man, Domino's inventions are on top, aren't they, Monsieur Mime?"

 _It was a trick_ , he tried to stay awake but his eyes were growing heavy, _I need to…to warn…warn…th…e…m…_

 **Now things are starting to get interesting. Finally we're getting into the thick of things, and wheels are turning, trust me. These next few chapters are going to be wild with combat and secrets revealed, so I'm going to have to work extra hard to keep these chapters flowing. As for the special guest, I absolutely adored Juleka's original design from the "Making of Ladybug" 2014 video, with her bright hair and sweet guitar. I couldn't resist sticking her in, but don't worry, I did my best to keep her personality the same as it is in the show.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	16. The Bug is Gone, Quite Literally

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"I…I don't believe it," She gawked at the thermometer, "your fever…it's gone! Vanished!"

Marinette jumped out of bed feeling more rested than ever. "It's a miracle, grandma! I'm cured by the power of not doing schoolwork!"

Her grandmother smirked. "Hm, you still sound a little loopy there, Marinette. I'm going to a friend's house tonight for tea, so while I'm gone I want you to rest up to make sure you're fine by tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, grandma," she saluted, grinning, "I promise."

As she listened to the _click_ of the front door, Marinette sighed and looked out the window. "…Um…why are there feathers everywhere?"

"Your grandma probably didn't want to worry you," Tikki popped out from behind the mirror, "but Paris was attacked today but an army of pigeons!"

"No way! I should have done something-"

"You were too sick. Its fine, Kid Mime was on television. He dealt with Monsieur Pigeon…though there are witnesses who say they saw a guy dressed as a _black cat_."

 _Chat Noir. So he took care of everything…_

"Is it because of my good luck that I got better so fast?"

"It has to be. Your power of good luck is very powerful, Marinette."

She examined her hand. "…How bad is Chat Noir's luck? Even outside of his costume, he must face a lot of trouble…I should have been easier on him last time."

 _If he really is Edmund, though, then I don't feel too bad. He seems to have as much luck as I do._

Loud droning boomed through the window, nearly shaking the glass. Marinette and Tikki ran to the window in time to see the largest blimp over Paris, making its way through thick greyish-yellow clouds. "…HawkMoth. That's got to be his main blimp."

"…Marinette?"

She gazed at the other faces in the windows across the street, taking in the fear in their eyes as they pulled their curtains shut. "…Tikki?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I made a promise to my grandmother, but…SPOTS ON!"

* * *

 _…Why do I feel…so lightheaded…?_

"It's time to wake up, Kid Mime."

The painful screech of a note shook him away. "Ah, ah, alright! I'm up…side down."

He was in the midst of a huge indoor garden, tall trees with thick leaves and bushes gathered behind him. He hung between two trees, hands and legs tied by tangled vines as he swayed like a pendulum in front of Melodie, who held her flute to her mouth. "You can put it down. Your lovely music won't be necessary."

"Let him be, Melodie."

She stepped aside as bright light shone through the windows across from him, large butterfly designs gleaming with colours. Kid Mime looked away as a dark figure stepped in front of them, making it impossible to recognize him.

"At last we meet, Kid Mime."

"…HawkMoth," he glanced at Melodie, who kept her eyes to the light, "this is a surprise. I would think kidnapping was too petty for your classy standards."

"Quiet. This isn't a kidnapping, it's a bait and trade."

"The city won't give you anything for my life. They know better."

"I'm not talking about the city," HawkMoth snapped, "I'm talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"What do they have that you want?"

He could hear the man chuckle. "I've done my research, from the very little information regarding their powers. My connections have given me all I need. In return for your safety, they will be giving me the earrings and the ring."

"What does a villain like yourself need with jewellery?"

"You fool," he sighed, and Kid Mime could see his hand go to his temple, "After all this fighting, you still think I'd waste my time on something worthless? They are charms filled with the power of good and bad luck, respectively. Once I combine them, I'll be able to rule all of Paris – the power of creation and destruction together will bring my enemies to ruin."

The large doors at the end of the garden slid open, Monsieur Mime entering with Domino. "HawkMoth, we've spotted Ladybug ascending the roofs and approaching the blimp. Chat Noir is close behind; they'll be meeting in approximately four minutes."

"Excellent. Return to the observatory room and keep them in our sights. Melodie, get out there and… _greet our guests_."

She make a quick bow before following Domino out through the sliding doors. "Monsieur Mime," HawkMoth said, "blindfold him."

"You won't be able to hide your identity forever, HawkMoth," Kid Mime announced as Monsieur Mime approached him with a thick rag, "your kind always makes mistakes when they least expect it."

As Monsieur Mime placed the rag over his eyes and tied it, HawkMoth came up beside the brooding man, contemplating. "Sometimes I think it'd be so much easier to simply _kill_ him…it's a shame he's so useful."

Monsieur Mime glanced at HawkMoth, who grit his teeth. "These heroes are popping up out of this wreck of a city too fast. They think they have the power to take me on…they're all fools."

"Only fools don't know when to quit while they're ahead," he averted his gaze as Kid Mime taunted, "nor do they understand that they're wrong."

"…Take him to the top of the blimp," HawkMoth advised Monsieur Mime, "do not let him see anything while inside. Ladybug and Chat Noir will come, and when they do…well, if they are lucky enough to survive their encounter with Melodie, take the earrings and the ring from them – _dead or alive_."

Monsieur Mime nodded and, ripping Kid Mime down, carried him out of the garden. HawkMoth stood alone, surrounded by his foreign plants.

"…If only you knew how intricate my place truly was, Kid Mime. It doesn't matter how many times you foil these battles, for I'm soon to win the war."

 **Epic plans are brewing, and the lucky duo is in for a heck of a time against HawkMoth's goons. A lot was happening in the latter half of the Ladybug PV, so blending it all into one story is going to be tough, but I've got a basic outline that should bring out the most that the anime was going to offer. I've also been asked about Denzel and Mercury's role and whether they're going to appear in the story. Don't worry, he'll have his time, but it's going to be when no one expects it ;)**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	17. Music To Their Ears, Ouch Ouch Ouch

Ladybug stood at the edge of a rooftop, the wind picking up as she gazed over Paris. From afar she could see the main blimp, circling around the Eiffel Tower.

 _Should I confront him on my own? Or should I try and contact…but I don't have a way to find him._

"You're not thinking of going up there all by your lonesome, are you?"

"Chat Noir," she turned, a bigger smile on her face than she had meant to give, "what are you doing here?"

He climbed up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep with all the droning – and not knowing if you were alright. I didn't see you today when the pigeons attacked."

"It sounds like you and Kid Mime took care of it," she firmly placed his arm back at his side, "thank you. I was…taking care of some very personal business. I wasn't even aware we were under attack."

"It was terrible without you, but I couldn't let Paris fall into the wrong hands while you were away."

As they viewed the blimp behind the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug noticed a cloud of something dark heading their way. "…Is that…a cluster of pigeons? I thought you guys got rid of them?"

"We did, though Monsieur Pigeon did escape into the crowd."

She leaned closer to the edge to find that Monsieur Pigeon was standing on the top of the birds, gazing around as though on patrol. They locked eyes, and the man flailed around before covering his eyes.

 _Maybe he doesn't really see us._

"There they are," he screamed, "grab them, my babies!"

 _Or he does._

"He wants to catch us off guard," Chat Noir smirked, "too bad I already know how to take care of his birds. Watch this, m'lady."

As the cluster of birds approached them, Monsieur Pigeon reaching for his whistle, Ladybug stood aside. Chat Noir gently placed her hands to her ears and inhaled. Facing the pigeons, he waited for them to close in; Monsieur Pigeon's expression of pride quickly turned to regret.

"CATACLYSM!"

The pigeons scattered, leaving Monsieur Pigeon to fall to the streets below. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEEE!"

Ladybug unhitched her yo-yo and, swinging it out, whipped it down and wrapped it around his leg. With one heave she lifted him up in front of them and plopped him onto the roof before them as his birds flew off in frenzies. As he sat up she grabbed his whistle. "Monsieur Pigeon, a pleasure."

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," he had a large scowl now, "to think that you would hurt my birdies two times in one day. The nerve! I've never liked cats. Or bugs!"

"Can it," Chat wagged his claw in front of him, "tell us why HawkMoth is disturbing our sleep at this fine hour? He's not usually so…annoying."

"I'm not at liberty to tell you our plans."

"Try your yo-yo, Ladybug," Chat held his darkened claws up, "maybe it'll work like a lasso of truth. If not, we could always try my new powers."

 _Chat Noir knows comic book heroes? Useful information._

"I don't think that's how this works," she examined the string of the yo-yo, "My power of creation allowed me to create a weapon that works with my good luck. There's little chance of it missing its target. As for your claws," she pointed to them, "I'm assuming that they destroy whatever they touch, using your cat-like reflexes to your advantage."

"You're as smart as you are powerful."

"It doesn't matter," Monsieur Pigeon rose, "my work here is done. I found you – now to leave the rest to _her_."

 _Her? What's he talking about-?!_

Before she had time to register that his fingers were in his ears, a screeching note shook the roof. She dropped the whistle right into his hands, and as silence came, save for the ringing in her ears, he blew into it and jumped off the roof.

"That was far worse than my roar," Chat shook his head, his cat ears wiggling, "and now we've lost bird brain."

Monsieur Pigeon fled back to the blimp on his spare pigeons, leaving them on the roof. "What do you think he meant by "her", Ladybug?"

"Somebody played that note," she turned around, "maybe it was-?!"

Chat followed her gaze, and together they took a step back. Standing on the other side of the roof was a masked figure, her long hair kept back and a shiny flute to her lips. "M'lady," Chat slowly released his claws, "I think we just found our note player."

"Melodie," she whispered to him as the figure glared in their direction, "I recognize her from the news. She's on Kid Mime's level of combat, and that flute is her weapon."

"So we have the edge, since she doesn't know our abilities."

"Monsieur Pigeon must have told her, and HawkMoth, about your powers from your fight. I, on the other hand," she swung her yo-yo around menacingly, "am a new threat."

"So your plan?"

"Leave her to me. Get to the blimp. I'll meet up with you once I'm done with her."

"Master Fu said we can only defeat enemies together."

"We're fighting the same villain…essentially. Just trust me on this, okay?"

He gave a reluctant nod and leapt from building to building, heading towards the blimp. Melodie watched him go, taking her eyes off of Ladybug.

 _Now's my chance!_

She leaned back and whipped the yo-yo at the girl, aiming for her hand.

 _I need to knock the flute out of her reach-!_

 _CLANG!_

Melodie knocked the yo-yo away with her flute. As Ladybug drew it back into her hand, she stepped away from the roof edge. "What does HawkMoth want, Melodie?"

"The earrings and the ring," Melodie replied in a cold tone, "I'm here to retrieve them. Guess I'll be taking yours first."

"You should be careful," Ladybug took a stance, "you don't know what I can do."

"Only amateurs bother to try intimidation."

"And you?"

Melodie pulled the flute to her lips again. "I don't try to intimidate. Its part of my nature – as is _killing_ , something I doubt you've had much experience with. So much for your edge."

 **Two fem fatales duking it out while the wild cat runs off to find HawkMoth. Now we can really get into the thick of combat. Before starting on fanfiction I never used to write action scenes or any sort of fighting, and it came as a new thing to me. However, given my work with the Quantic Squad stories, as well as my One Piece tales, I've come to really enjoy playing around with the character's powers and pitting them against each other. The best part? This is based on the anime. No hold bars.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	18. Deep into the Thick - THWACK!

_She's going to play it again_ , Ladybug brought her hands to her ears and closed her eyes, _but I won't fall for it twice!_

She waited for the shaking…only for nothing to happen. Opening her eyes she saw that Melodie had disappeared. She looked towards the Eiffel Tower, then down over the edge of the roof.

 _Where did she go?_

There was the quietest tap behind her.

 _Duck!_

She dropped to the ground as Melodie's leg sliced the air where her neck had once been. Taking her chances Ladybug got to her hands and swung around, her own leg colliding with Melodie's fist. Her fingers wrapped around the ankle, and before Ladybug could catch her breath, she felt her body spun, tossed and knocked against one of the roof ledges.

"Ah," she painfully stood up and dusted herself off, "she's got so much more experience with this – but I have luck on my side!"

She whipped her yo-yo at her again, but the flute knocked it off course. Again and again she desperately tried to yank the flute away, but Melodie seemed to read every attack before it happened.

 _I need to find a way to trick her into thinking that I'm not coming! Man, this really feels like Chat Noir's forte._

"You want the flute so badly," Melodie held it in both hands as a thick energy beam shot out like a katana, "then I'll give you its full power." She jumped into the air and readied to swing it right through Ladybug.

 _I've got nothing_ , she realized with horror as she covered her face with her hand, clutching the yo-yo, _but regrets!_

 _CLANG!_

"…?" She glanced up at her arm, shocked to find that her yo-yo had moved to the back of her hand, where it had morphed into a small ladybug with wings that were spinning at such a high speed, they were creating a shield of bluish-pink light. Melodie's energy sword batted harmlessly against it, surprising her.

 _Did I…create that? That's…so cool!_

"Impossible," she could hear Melodie mumbling as she examined her sword, "nothing can withstand my power, save for Kid Mime's magic."

"…My magic is greater."

Melodie glared at her as she rose, her shield slowing down. "I am Ladybug, guardian of luck. I hold the power of creation – the power to hold your own skills down."

 _Breathe deep and go with it, Marinette._

She flipped the yo-yo back into her hand and, holding both out in front of her, focused on a new weapon. The yo-yo split in two, one part in each palm. She pressed them together, feeling a warm aura enveloping it as she pulled the two spotted half's apart, a thick stream of bright pink light stretched between them. She spun the staff over her head and smirked. "I can use energy just like you, only mine isn't technologically advanced – it's just better."

"Your pride will be your downfall," Melodie warned as she took the sword in one hand, "right after I've finished with your remains."

Ladybug ran at her, swinging the staff against her sword. They parried one another, the blue and pink light clashing and spreading sparks everywhere.

 _I need to hold her off_ , Ladybug nearly knocked Melodie off the roof, _at least until Chat Noir can get a sense of what's going on with the blimp!_

* * *

Chat Noir climbed up the Eiffel Tower until he was high enough to scope out the entire blimp. It was closing in on the structure, giving him the chance to jump to the roof if he needed to. "Monsieur Pigeon has vanished inside…but I don't see any way inside…!"

Two figures stood atop the blimp now. Chat Noir focused in on them, and his enhanced, cat-like vision allowed him to make out Kid Mime, shredded vine around his feet, holding something in his hands as Monsieur Mime held two items. As light from the tower shone over them, Chat made out the shadows of a hammer and two axes.

 _They're going all out on each other!_

 _CCCRRREEEEEAAAAAAKKKK._

"…Uh, oh," Chat slowly turned to find the bar he was perched on beginning to bend, rusting where his claws had clung to it, "bad luck at it again!"

 _If I touch anything else on this tower, I'll bring it down on the city!_

As the beam slid down the tower, he leapt onto the blimp roof and scrambled up. Monsieur Mime looked his way and raised his axes.

"Monsieur Mime!"

As Kid Mime yelled his name he turned, only to have his legs knocked out from under him by the hammer, Kid Mime sliding behind him. Chat Noir grabbed the invisible axes from him and threw them over the blimp side. "Good timing."

"You need to get out of here," Kid warned him as they regrouped at the center of the blimp roof, "HawkMoth was trying to use me as a hostage, to trade for your ring and Ladybug's earrings."

"What? He's out of his mind."

"That's beside the point."

Monsieur Mime stood and cracked his knuckles. Tipping his hat he smacked his fists together; Chat Noir saw from the shadows that he had created a pair of invisible boxing gloves as big as heads.

 _I'm gonna take a guess and say that one hit from those won't just tickle._

Monsieur Mime charged towards them and began swinging the gloves around, barely missing them as they separated. He reached for Chat who took a leap, balanced off his head and flipped over him, pushing the hat over his eyes. "You're making some very illegal moves there, buddy!"

"Sh," Kid Mime put his finger to his lips, "he can't see us."

Quietly the two of them ran to the entrance into the blimp. "HawkMoth is somewhere inside, but so are Domino and her goons," Kid Mime whispered, "I'm against trying to sneak in. They're already on edge."

"Monsieur Pigeon already saw us," Chat replied, keeping one eyes on Monsieur Mime and he tried to take his hat off, "and sent Melodie after Ladybug. They're still fighting."

"Melodie? Ladybug doesn't stand a chance!"

"Don't underestimate the power of good luck."

A large shadow loomed over them. Chat had barely registered Monsieur Mime standing over them as Kid Mime shoved him out of the way. The large man's fists rammed into his gut, knocking him out and to the ground. Grabbing him by the waist, Char Noir had no time to prep as Monsieur Mime picked him up – and tossed him over the blimp's side.

"KID MIME, NOO!"

 **Man, the weapons Ladybug has in the "Making of Ladybug 2014" video are amazing. That's where the inspiration for her staff came from, and will be for a few others. I've decided against giving her the same powers she has in the real cartoon, because in the anime she seemed to have a more dangerous edge to her, like the rest of the show - real, physical weapons all the time.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	19. Mime Mask Goes Missing, Call 9-1-1

Kid Mime's limp body hit the beam Chat had accidentally rusted, _hard_ , and it collapsed under him. He fell to the ground below, not moving as the beam rested on one of his legs.

 _He can't be…he has to wake up…come, come on!_

Chat Noir could hear Monsieur Mime moving towards him. Anger surged into his claws as they grew out. "You'll pay for that," he grit his fangs, "CATACLYSM!"

* * *

 _I feel like taking a nice long nap right about now._

Ladybug stood a few feet away from Melodie, both of their weapons lowered. She was breathing heavy, but her opponent didn't show a single sign of giving in, standing tall and unfaltering. "You're impressive but naïve. You have no chance now, Ladybug."

 _I need to find Chat. If I can just take her out, by surprise…_

"I've seen all your moves," Ladybug admitted, "but I still have a few tricks up these sleeves."

Melodie furrowed her eyebrows and zipped over, trying to catch her off guard. Ladybug was ready, and as her sword reached for her chest she dodged to the left, spun around and lunged the end of her staff into Melodie's back. She hit the roof with her chest, the air in her lungs choking her and knocking her unconscious.

 _She'll wake up sooner than later_ , Ladybug shrunk her staff back down, _so I'll take this as a chance to leave…?_

She ran to the edge of the roof in time to see something – no, some _one_ – falling from the blimp roof as it circled back behind the tower again. The body hit a beam of the tower and fell along with it to the ground. She could make out the clang of the bar against them.

"Chat?! No, that's…Kid Mime!"

She swung down and ran over to him as the blimps reached the other side of the Eiffel Tower. Carefully she lifted the bar his leg and bent down to examine his head. "Kid?! Kid, wake up!"

 _Nothing wrong with his head_ , she was relived to find, _but it's clear this his leg is broken, and his arm doesn't look too good…?!_

His mask and suit began to dissipate, until his face was clear and his civilian clothes were all too recognizable.

"…Oh my gosh," she gasped, "Edmund…Edmund!"

 _All this time, I thought he had been Chat Noir…but he was really Kid Mime?! No, no, no_ , she shook him, trying to get a response, _he can't be…he's still breathing, but…darn you, Ed! Wake up!_

Someone was climbing down the tower towards them. Gently Ladybug scooped Edmund up and raced over behind one of the tower's legs. Placing him down against it she peered around it find Monsieur Mime studying the fallen, rusted beam.

 _Could that have been caused by Chat Noir's bad luck? Where is he?_

Monsieur Mime looked around. "…Maybe I'll get lucky."

 _HE CAN TALK WHEN HE WANTS TO?!_

He reached for his throat and rubbed it. "Er…every time I speak it hurts. Should have let the boy read the book first."

 _Book?_

"Doesn't matter," he muttered as a small smirk appeared on his pale face, "I'm fairly certain that I've killed him already."

 _…He did this…he hurt Edmund…he nearly…_

She wasn't surprised at Monsieur Mime's disapproving glare as she walked into the open, her yo-yo in her hand. He didn't speak another word, facing her with intensity.

"Ladybug," Chat Noir leapt down the tower and in between them, "thank goodness! This guy trapped me in an invisible rubber band, but I managed to…to…m'lady?"

"Chat Noir," she didn't take her eyes off Monsieur Mime, "take Kid Mime to safety."

The mime wasn't pleased to hear his target had survived.

"But, Ladybug, what about-"

"Trust me."

Chat Noir didn't see any way to stop her, and he was a little afraid to try. Giving her a nod he ran over to the leg of the tower and peeked around. "…Ladybug, this is-"

She didn't wait to listen. Her yo-yo smacked Monsieur Mime in the face, sending him back a foot and she ran at him. He jumped back, leading her away from the tower and blimp and up to the roofs.

 _This is bad_ , Chat Noir watched them disappear as he knelt beside Edmund, _I'm going to lose her up there, and Edmund…of all the people in Paris, I would have never suspected the all-time flirt of being the most serious combatant…which, of course, only now makes sense._

"…Hm," Edmund's eyes fluttered open, "…Chat Noir, Monsieur Mime...is he…?"

"No offense," Chat pointed to Ed's chest, "but you've got bigger problems."

"I know. I can feel the break in my leg and arm."

"Yeah…but at least your jeans and tee are clean."

"What?" Ed examined himself before moaning. "I felt unconscious and lost control of my powers."

"No matter. I can keep a secret. Right now I've got to get you to safety and then find Ladybug. She could be in grave danger!"

"Everything is grave with Monsieur Mime."

Chat looked around and, seeing an open window with light streaming out of it from one of the buildings, picked Edmund up in the bridal position and ran over.

"What are you doing," Edmund winced, "forget about me!"

"Sorry," Chat approached the front door, "Ladybug would never forgive me!"

He made a light tap on the door and waited.

"…EXCUSE ME, CAT COMING IN!"

He kicked the door open, letting it nearly swing off its hinges. A gawking young couple and their small, ponytailed daughter stared wide-eyed at them as Chat stepped in. "Superheroes at work outside, nothing to fear. Please escort this injured young pedestrian to the nearest medical center!"

He dropped Edmund on the ground and raced out to the roofs. "Ow, ow, ow! Chat Noir, wait! Chat Noir!"

"No time to chat, citizen," Chat saluted, "I've got a beautiful goddess to quest for!"

The little girl waved enthusiastically his way as he reached the rooftops. He gazed around, looking for signs of a fight.

 _There are a lot of roofs around here_ , he felt a cold tinge take to the air, _and if I don't find them quick…I've got to find them quick! For Ladybug's sake!_

 **Sorry this chapter was so late today, I was out for the weekend and couldn't get back in until late afternoon. Anyway, now Kid Mime's identity has been revealed to the lucky duo, and poor Chat is on the run trying to find his partner, who's about to go all out against one of HawkMoth's strongest allies. Will they ever learn to perform teamwork? Will Monsieur Mime get the upper hand on Ladybug? Does Edmund have appropriate health insurance?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	20. Fight to the Death-ly silent

"Enough running!"

Monsieur Mime stopped in the middle of a large rooftop surrounded by chimneys. He turned to find Ladybug glaring him down, her yo-yo at her waist and the ribbons fluttering along her neck. "Face me, Monsieur Mime, or are you afraid?"

"…"

"I know you can speak, so tell me: what will it take for you to tell me what HawkMoth is planning?"

He said nothing. Instead, from the glimpse of his shadow she saw thick metal knuckles appearing on his hands, clanging together as he taunted her.

 _He wants a one on one fight…so be it_ , she took a stance, _with my good luck, I can handle him and still find Chat Noir in plenty of time._

Monsieur Mime made the first move, swooping in close and throwing his fist down on her. She jumped out of the way and kicked at his back, but he turned just as quickly and deflected her. He pushed her back, throwing punch after punch.

 _He isn't attacking_ , she kept half her attention on their shadows as the moon hit the chimneys around them, _but why…?!_

As he raised his arm she saw the knuckles form into a large hammer. She backed up out of range as he loomed over her. She held her arms up, ready to defend herself.

 _I can deal with this-?!_

She felt cold stone against her back. She glanced behind her to see that she had accidentally backed up into a chimney. Monsieur Mime raised his arm higher over, and she turned back to him with shock and regret.

"EEP!"

She had barely ducked out of the way before the hammer smashed through the bricks, sending cement and dust everywhere. She leaped out of the cloud, eyes wide as she flipped into the clear air.

"Too close," she took a deep breath of fresh air, "I have to keep up with him and his powers."

Monsieur Mime blew the dust away with a fan before returning to his double iron knuckles. "You won't get away with what you did to Kid Mime," she assured him, "or what you've done to Paris!" Jumping into the air she spun to distract him before bringing her leg down on his arm and swinging it out of arm's reach. She rolled away before he could attack.

 _I will win this fight!_

* * *

 _Where have they gone?_

Chat Noir clambered from chimney to chimney in a desperate attempt to find Ladybug. He could hear the sound of fighting, but it echoed over the roofs, making it difficult to locate where they're coming from.

 _…Oh, duh! I have cat ears now! I've been so preoccupied that I forgot!_

His ears twitched about, listening for any signs of combat. Finally he felt himself closing in on his destination.

 _To the left!_

He raced along on all fours until he found the perfect chimney to leap up onto.

"…!"

Right below him, deep in a scuffle, Ladybug and Monsieur Mime were keeping each other on edge. He watched as she got behind him but was constantly being blocked by his perfect timing.

"Ladybug," he called out in alarm, "wait!"

 _Don't do this alone!_

She glanced his way. "Chat No-"

 _WHACK!_

She skid across the roof and lay still, Monsieur Mime rubbing his fist.

"NO!" Chat Noir jumped down between them, facing Monsieur Mime with his claws out. "You won't hurt another hero tonight!"

Monsieur Mime smirked. Placing his hands together he brought back his hammer, the shadow larger than before.

 _GAH!_

In a flash Chat Noir had Ladybug in his arms, and leaping over the chimneys he ran off to find somewhere to hide as Monsieur Mime smashed through ledge after ledge of rooftop. Finally Chat found a small corner between two chimneys to rest.

 _I need to get the jump on him somehow…_

"Ooh," Ladybug moaned as he gently placed her on the ground beside him, "that'll smart tomorrow…Chat Noir, you're here! What about Kid Mime?"

"He'll be fine."

 _I think. Yeah, fine. Uh, maybe. Like…60% sure…yeah._

Her relief turned to an eye roll. "Well, thanks for the distraction."

"I just wanted you to wait for me."

"I can handle him on my own-"

"Listen to me, Ladybug!" His hands were around her shoulders now as he leaned in towards her surprised expression, his eyes glowing emerald. "Master Fu was right. If we keep running off from each other, it won't just be Kid Mime who's hurt. We have to work as a team."

"But we have been-"

"No, we haven't! You've been taking on villains on your own! At least I had Kid Mime, but…we're partners, aren't we?"

She gazed into his eyes for a moment. "…I'm a fool, huh?"

"I-I didn't say anything like that, m'lady!"

"But it's true," she stood up and smacked her cheeks, "I can't believe how selfish I've been!"

"So…does this mean…?"

She held her hand down towards him, her ribbons and long pigtails flittering in the breeze. "It's time for the luck duo to take down this clown."

 _…Man is she gorgeous when she's fired up!_

* * *

Monsieur Mime smashed through another chimney but found no signs of the heroes.

 _Where could they have run off to…?_

Something small and red bounced down towards his feet. He saw the black spots on its wings and realized that he was staring at a small ladybug rock.

 _…No, not rock…it's glowing…_

The wings expanded from its back, and the inside body of the round charm began to glow a hot pink.

 _…It's gonna-!_

 _BOOM!_

The charm exploded into a bright cloud of dust and sparkles that enveloped him. He coughed into his sleeve and tried to wave it away, but it only seemed to cling to him more. He couldn't hear anything outside of it, as though he were trapped in a closed room.

 _It's magic!_

The dust shifted, but before he could react he felt something sharp run up his back and push him forward into another chimney.

 _Chat Noir! I can't see or hear him!_

A shadow raced towards him. He tried to grab it but it ducked out of the way and kneed him in the gut. He fell to his knees as someone yanked the hammer out of his hands.

 _I need to warn HawkMoth_ , he turned to run out of the dust, _before they-_

 _WHACK!_

Spots danced in his eyes as he hit the roof, darkness overtaking his vision as his neck throbbed.

 _Do this for me...you birdbrain freak._

* * *

"It's GONE?!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood at the edge of another roof, staring at the Eiffel Tower in shock. There was no blimp. Melodie was nowhere to be found, either.

"Guess we scared him off," Chat shrugged, "you sure we should have just left Monsieur Mime back there?"

"He can't move around, anyway, we knocked him out."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool."

She winked. "Stick with me, cat, and we'll go places."

* * *

"He's GONE?!"

They returned to the place where they had left Monsieur Mime's unconscious body, only to find nothing but leftover sparkles shimmering in the moonlight against destroyed cement blocks. "How did he disappear like that?!"

They turned to each other. "…Monsieur Pigeon."

"So much for handing him into custody," she sighed, "and boy, am I exhausted from all this fighting."

"…You did well."

"?"

Chat Noir pecked her cheek, numbing her senses. "It'll be fun to do this again," he clambered off, "but I believe we both have things we need to look into before the next fight! Until tomorrow, my lovely ladybug!"

She stood in the dark, legs shaking. "…I…I…I'm supposed to be the one he's crushing on, not…not the other way…"

She felt her cheek where he had kissed her – well, pecked her, but whatever – and smiled. "Nice to know something good came out of this night…except for…EDMUND!"

 **I made this chapter a little bit longer to fit everything in, but I'm pleased with it. So the first battle has ended, but what about the war? Does HawkMoth have something bigger up his finely ironed sleeve? We'll come to that, but for now, it's time for our characters to slow down and ask the important questions, especially about a certain kid clown. The next chapter is going to be a little late due to me having to study for an exam this Friday, but don't worry, it will come.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	21. Running Along at the Speed of An Old Man

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Really, guys, I'm fine," Edmund held his one good arm up in defense, "at least now I'll know never to try skateboarding one my own at night without a helmet ever again, right?"

"Dude, you're crazy," Denzel took another bite of his sandwich, "like, for real, crazy."

Dianne shook her head, still trying to believe what she was seeing. "Why of all nights did you decide yesterday to start this insane scheme?"

They were sitting in his hospital room, the other patient fast asleep behind their curtains on the other end of the room. Dianne fixed Ed's pillow before returning to her seat beside Denzel, sunlight streaming in through the window behind them. "I'm sorry I tried it so soon, but you know how impatient I can be."

"All the time," Dianne added, "and don't think you can hide all those chocolates from the cheerleading team under your bed."

"Heh-heh, oops."

"I'm here, I'm here," Marinette stumbled into the room, carrying a batch of cookies. She nearly fell over the bed, spilling the cookies over the blanket, "uh…hey."

"Good thing you missed his bad leg, dope," Alya smirked as she ran in, wearing all bright yellow, "now why don't we split the cookies instead of spilling them?"

As she handed everyone a cookie Marinette looked over the injuries.

 _Good thing Monsieur Mime didn't hurt him any further…_

"What are you staring at, Marinette?"

She met his eyes and blushed. "N-N-Nothing! D-Does your coverage match the health-er, do you have health coverage?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really," Edmund leaned back, "but I'm glad you guys came to see me."

"Yeah," Denzel snorted, "cuz attention is a new custom for you, Ed."

 _I've decided_ , Marinette thought to herself as she and the others discussed possible skateboarding techniques to help Edmund keep his bones together next time (if Dianne allowed for a next time), _Edmund will be seeing me twice tonight, when the others are gone…there are things we have to talk about…I wonder what Chat Noir will do…_

* * *

 **~THAT NIGHT~**

"Denzel, look what I found in the attic."

He stopped on the bottom step of his house as the moon glimmered through the thick clouds. "Now, mom? I'm about to go for my evening jog."

His mother descended the steps with a small shoebox in her hands. "That's why I brought this out to you. These shoes once belonged to your grandfather," she removed the lid to reveal a pair of dark blue runners, "he won every race in them. And don't worry, he cleaned them."

 _That'll do._

He could see the gleam in his mother's eyes. In a flash he had them on. "Wow, they fit like gloves."

"I knew you'd like them. I'll take your old ones inside," she grinned, "now go out there and have fun – safe fun!"

 _…Did she just trick me into wearing new shoes so she could throw out my old ones?_

He could hear her toss his sneakers into the barge bin in the kitchen despite her turning the sink on.

 _Dangit._

"Well, grandpa," he examined his shoes, "let's see what these babies can do."

He had never seen his grandfather race, but his father had pictures. Every race he came out on top, if only by a millisecond. The shoes never seemed to get any worse for wear, either, as though they were magic.

"Magic, right?" Denzel jogged down the sidewalk and chuckled to himself. "Yeah, okay, and my name is Dorkus."

The longer he jogged, however, the better he felt. Each stride seemed to fill him with new energy.

 _Man, these work great! And…uh…they're glowing…!_

Thin white streaks began to brighten along the side of the sneakers. The soles began to hum – _literally_ hum.

 _Why do they feel so warm-!_

 _WOOSH!_

Denzel hit the road chest first, bouncing over onto his back. He groaned and slowly got up to make sure no one had seen him nearly face plant. "What was that…?"

He saw a pack of birds fly off from the lampposts, terrified of something. He turned around and gawked.

"…The road!"

There were skids marks right alongside the road, and he found himself six blocks from where he had been a few seconds ago. The strangest part was where the skids marks had originated – his shoes.

 _The marks line up_ , he lifted his feet to see the white streaks still glowing, skids underneath the heels, _but…that can't be possible…could it?_

"…One way to find out," he got to one knee, aiming for the direction of his house, "if you really did let me run that fast, why not again? Okay…one, two…"

He began to run, faster than he had ever thought possible. He zipped right past his house and out onto the next road. He nearly knocked over a dozen signs, continually skidding to a halt wherever he saw or heard people coming by.

 _This is impossible_ , he thought as a couple strolled by, studying the skids curiously, _but so sweet._

"Weird," the young woman murmured to her boyfriend as they passed him, "what kind of shoes are those?"

"They look more like boots."

 _Boots…?_

He hadn't even noticed, but the shoes had begun to stretch out of his legs, reaching halfway up to his knees. He pressed his finger against the suit-like texture and watched it slip back into the heel, his shoes returning to normal.

 _Way weird. It's like there's an entire costume inside these things…_

Making sure no one was around he zipped back to his front door and burst into the house. His mother peeked out from the kitchen door. "Denzel, back so soon? It's only been a few minutes, dear."

 _A few minutes?!_

"Yeah, everything's cool, mom," he skipped every other stairs as he ran to the second floor, "I'm just got to do a bit of studying."

 _Studying up on my grandfather's past, that is._

He climbed into the attic, a small room reached through a ladder in the second floor ceiling, and gently closed the hatch. Light poured in from the small window across the room, letting him see the strewn about boxes and crates of photos and old trophies.

"Where is it," he rummaged through them, "I know grandpa had a box around here…ah-ha!" He knelt down beside a worn down cardboard box stuffed to the brim with medals, awards and scrapbooks. He searched through it until he came to a treasure box carved from wood at the bottom.

"I remember this," he smiled as he picked it up and examined the small key hole on the front, "mom and dad never could find the key to fit the…the hole…wait a…"

As he looked at it more closely, he realized that it wasn't made for a key.

 _…Dude…it's made for…_

He took off one of his shoes and held the aglet of one of the shoelaces up to the light.

"…You're one smart runner, grandpa."

 **Told you guys Denzel's part was coming up soon. Now each of our fine friends have become part of something much, MUCH bigger, and don't think it's quite done yet. I hadn't ever had a solid idea of where Denzel's powers came from, but I liked the thought of him having some sort of magical device like Ladybug and Chat Noir (not technological like Melodie or Kid Mime's soon to be explained abilities). Now all that's left is to find out where Edmund got his powers...soon...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	22. Magically Scientific Beginnings?

Edmund couldn't sleep. His roommate snored as loud as a truck and the shutters hadn't been pulled over the open window, so he had moonlight constantly streaming over his face. The nurse that was supposed to check up on him hadn't arrived, either.

 _Shame. She's pretty cute, too…?_

Something moved along the window frame. He sat up to find two figures entering the room, silhouetted by the moon.

"…Ladybug? Chat Noir?"

The two heroes were fidgeting on the spot, glancing at each other to see who could speak first. He knew their expressions. He'd seen them hundreds of times before, only now he wasn't hiding behind a mask.

"Um, Edmund," Ladybug sighed, "we wanted to come and see you, to make sure you were alright."

"Nothing that won't heal," he replied and gingerly held his broken arm up, "and you two?"

"Well, I didn't lose any whiskers," Chat grinned, "and we did save Paris."

"More like cleaned up the street for a night," Ladybug crossed her arms, "we've barely made a dent in HawkMoth's ego."

"You're new to this business. I've been here for months and I've yet to scratch the surface of his true plans."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You're not just here to check in on me, are you?"

They took their seats and each a deep breath. "We discussed it, and…Chat Noir and I are willing to reveal our identities to you, but only you!"

"Your partner gets any ideas over there," Chat pointed to the closed curtains around the roommate, "and the claws come out."

"You two are…just going to tell me?"

"We know yours, so it's only fair, right?"

Edmund smiled. "Amateurs. You don't ever reveal your identities unless you're a hundred percent sure."

"We are!"

"Just because you know mine? Guys, if you keep this up, you're going to get caught."

"But, Edmund-"

"Look," he raised his good arm for silence, "I don't know how you know my real name, but it's my fault my identity was nearly revealed. Think of it as…I don't know, payment for not letting Monsieur Mime find out."

Chat Noir's ears folded. "Don't blame yourself," Edmund shook his head, "these things happen."

"…Well, since we know who you are anyway," Ladybug leaned in, "I've heard you're quite the flirt, and yet Kid Mime is about as serious in tone as a statue. Which one is the real you?"

He smirked. "Did I forget to mention how attractive you are with those spots?"

"Har-har."

"Don't get any funny ideas," Chat wagged a claw at him, "me and her are a team. We got our powers around the same time, until you, who got them from…uh…from a…secret, magical clown society?"

"Close."

"Really?"

"No."

"Drat. Okay, so what's the story?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "If you're expecting an epic tale, prepare to be disappointed."

"I'm not an epic person."

"Will it explain Monsieur Mime's abilities, too?"

"Yeah, since he's technically the one who gave them to me."

They both gawked. "Why would he do that?"

"Not on purpose. Look, it began about five months ago. HawkMoth had been here for a month, his lackeys running about as Melodie, the newest addition to his evil roster, was about to try taking in followers. It must have been Friday, after school, when Dianne and I were walking home together to her apartment. Monsieur Mime attacked the very street we were on, blowing the roofs off buildings and smashing windows. We got separated in the chaos, and…well…"

* * *

 _Cough-cough._

 _Edmund stumbled out of the dust cloud, avoiding the fallen shingles and chimney blocks. He looked around, desperate to find Dianne and leave._

 _"Dianne, where are you?!"_

 _PLOP._

 _Someone was running along the rooftops, but from their back pocket fell a small book that landed near a broken hydrant, spewing water everywhere. Edmund recognized the figure as Monsieur Mime. After a moment he grabbed the book and moved away from the water._

 _"It's an old journal," he flipped through the weathered pages until he came upon old text, "wait…is this…a form of alchemy? Like the anime…?"_

 _He hid away in the shadows as Monsieur Mime jumped onto the street and began to look around as people screamed and ran for the hills. Edmund read through the old notes quickly._

 _"It's in English here," he squinted, "before this odd chant…"to those willing, I present an ancient script that will bestow upon the reader the powers of creation, but be wary: that which is created can never be seen by man's eyes"…," he glanced Monsieur Mime's way, "like the way he creates invisible weapons!"_

 _He knew he had to do something. Running down an alleyway he escaped to the next road to find further chaos._

 _"I couldn't," he looked over the script, "I could never…but…what if…"_

 _"AHHH!"_

 _"Alya?!" He could hear her screaming from across the buildings, where Monsieur Mime was. She was in danger, and he had nothing to use…except for the old journal._

 _"…I don't know where he found it, but it's about to come into some real good use." He held the book wide open and focused on the text. "Uh… "Shirna Dreana Kunihm Junirald Pocusalt"…what sort of made up language is this-!"_

 _Something tugged at his gut. He dropped the book into a pool of water from yet another broken hydrant, soaking the pages and letting the ink run as he looked around. "I don't feel any different…!"_

 _SMASH!_

 _"The roof," someone screamed, "look out!"_

 _He looked up to see shingles falling towards him. Before he could move out of the way he tripped over the curb and fell onto his back. The shingles were seconds away from crushing him. He covered his face with his arms._

 _CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-_

 _He opened his eyes to find the shingles pinging off something over his arms. "…Whoa," he glanced down at his shadow, "is that…it's for real!"_

 _There was a large, round shield over him, its shadow growing out over his own. The shingles stopped falling, allowing him to stand up. There was real weight to it, but it was invisible._

 _"…So this is happening…?"_

 _He could make out only a few more words in the book. "Let's see… "a vow of silence will strengthen the alchemy"…well who would want to speak to little all the time?"_

 **Alchemy and magic, together at last. Don't expect some big reveal of where this mysterious journal came from, either. I've no clue, it just sort of happened, so I'll leave it up to you lovely readers to decide at your own pace. As for me, I'm just happy to finally get everyone's powers out into the open. A big one is coming (fight AND power), and our heroes are now down one ally! Can they ever hope to defeat HawkMoth without Kid Mime's guidance?**

 **Yeah, but I'm not telling you how just yet.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	23. Positively BEAMING!

"Apparently Monsieur Mime did," Chat Noir interrupted the story, "since he never speaks."

"He can," Ladybug admitted, "but it hurts."

"He took the vow," Edmund yawned, "but I didn't want to. I could never be so quiet."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I wanted to hide my identity before facing him, so I created a suit."

"Why wasn't it invisible like everything else?"

"I'm not sure. The notes were ruined before I could find out more. I didn't even get the author's signature."

"So that's it," Ladybug cocked an eyebrow, "you just accepted being able to create things out of thin air and went with it?"

"Not out of thin air. It is a form of alchemy," he examined his hand, "from what I can gather, I really am shaping the air into different objects. I create something too big and I begin to gasp for air. That's why it's invisible, save for the suit, which must be some kind of magic."

"Alchemy and magic, together? Seems too weird."

Edmund stared at the duo until they both blushed. "Yes, because I'm the weird one here."

"At least we show mild surprise."

"I did! But I also heard my friend screaming while a villain was running amok."

"So then you attacked?"

"Obviously I yelled as loud as I could to get the guy's attention – and then I smacked him with an invisible mallet."

* * *

 _"OVER HERE!"_

 _SMACK!_

 _Monsieur Mime flew into the side of a moving van. Alya was on her knees, shaking. Had he been a few seconds late…he didn't want to think about it._

 _"Who are you," she pointed at Edmund, now donning his suit and mask, "where did you come from? And how did you do that?"_

 _Monsieur Mime rose and glared his way, but he wasn't going to show how terrified he was. "You can call me…"_

 _He hadn't thought of a name. All he had thought was how he couldn't let Alya get hurt._

 _"…I'm like him."_

 _Alya stood. She seemed perfectly fine now, even a little irritated. "You mean that you're a superhero, and you haven't chosen a name yet?"_

 _"Well, do I really need one?"_

 _She squinted. "You seem familiar."_

 _That's when he decided. He couldn't let people guess it was him behind the mask. He made sure not to smile as he held the mallet up. "You have a suggestion, Madame?"_

 _Perhaps it was respect that got her to smirk. "If you're like Monsieur Mime, then…you're a kid version of him? Like, Kid Mime?"_

 _"Good enough." He jumped at Monsieur Mime and swung, but the silent man dodged. He whispered into his hat, rubbed his throat and glowered._

 _"I hope that was HawkMoth you were talking to," Kid Mime stated aloud as Dianne and other citizens appeared from the rubble, all eyes on him, "because he needs to know. So long as he's around, so will I – I will protect Paris, and I will defeat him!"_

* * *

"Now I remember! Alya-er," Ladybug shook her head, her pigtails whipping against Chat's face, "the news broadcasted your meeting! It was amazing, like Paris finally had hope!"

"I can't believe you improvised," Chat seemed to be in awe, "I mean, so did we, but we didn't have a huge mallet to wallop Monsieur Mime with!"

"You guys will be fine while I'm out of commission, right?"

They nodded, but he could tell they were agitated. "At ease, soldiers…tell me, now that' we're acquainted…is there any chance you could explain what that great surge of energy I felt was? At the Notre Dame, when you two broke in."

"You were there? It was a man named Fu, our master. He gave us the low down for what's to come with our new powers and stuff."

"I see. And you're sure you can trust him?"

They looked to one another before nodding. "I can sense that he's on our side," Ladybug shrugged, "and if he isn't, we do what we're going to do best – defend our home from evil."

 _VOOM!_

The hospital shook. Sounds of destruction rang from outside. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped to the glass and looked around.

"What's going on," Edmund could here loud voices down the halls, "is it HawkMoth?"

"I don't know," Chat admitted as they backed away, "but I see lights sprouting up around the city-"

 _VOOOOOOOOM!_

A wide blast of purplish-green energy shot up only a few feet from the window, billowing into the sky. The hospital shook again, nearly toppling Edmund out of his bed and sending waves of pain up his leg and arm. "I-I've never seen this sort of power before!"

"We have to get out there," Ladybug opened the window, "come on, Chat Noir, we'll cling to the building side and get into a more clear area."

"Wait," Chat's ears were going wild, "are we sure this is HawkMoth?"

"Yes."

All three turned to the curtains around Ed's roommate as they slid to the side, revealing someone sitting on the bed in fine velvet robes.

"M-Master Fu?!"

Fu glanced out the window. "It is indeed HawkMoth. His plan is coming to light. Kid Mime," he turned to Edmund, "have you ever fought outside, on that road?"

"Well…yes. Melodie and I sparred out there, over two months ago."

"Every place you've fought, a beam of dark energy has erupted."

"You don't mean...everywhere his minions showed up was planned?"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," Fu stood, "you must take it from here. It is up to you and your powers to stop HawkMoth before he brings Paris to its knees."

"…Are we ready?"

He nodded. "You are."

"Keep Edmund safe, Master Fu," Chat Noir jumped out first, "while we deal with the infestation!"

Ladybug took one last look at Edmund. "Have any advice for newbies like ourselves?"

He smirked. "Look both ways before crossing the street, and the villains."

She gave him a salute and followed Chat Noir out as the energy beam grow louder. Edmund slowly turned to Fu to find the old man smiling at him. "Uh…so, you're the one that made me leave the Notre Dame the other night, correct?"

"I had to speak to Ladybug and Chat Noir alone, just as I must with you now."

"Me? Why?"

"Because," he took another glance outside the window, "every team needs…a mentor."

 **It's summer, and you know what that means - no schedules! I'm going to be posting chapters whenever I feel, once a day or every other day, instead of waiting every three days. I've got nothing better to do than type, so why not do it? And we're reaching the final climax of the story, too, so keep your eyes out!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	24. A Speedy Getaway Moment

"This is…mass chaos…"

Ladybug and Chat Noir had reached the top of a large, square flat roof to overlook the city from; still they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Everywhere a fight had broken up between HawkMoth's goons and Kid Mime, beams of dark energy shot into the sky. Multiple blimps were flying overhead, watching the city as people began to panic in the streets.

"They're diversions," Chat pointed to one of the blimps, "so we can't figure out where HawkMoth really is."

"If there are too many beams," Ladybug realized as more popped up behind them, one right beside the Eiffel Tower, "they'll…they'll rip apart the whole city."

"Then we stop HawkMoth before that happens."

"How? We don't know how he's done it, or where this energy comes from…hey, look!" She pointed down at the road. "Monsieur Mime!"

The silent man stood beside a cement wall covered in graffiti. The light from the energy beam moments away from him revealed the shadowy image of a box at his feet, which he reached down towards.

 _What's he doing_ , she thought as he grabbed a stick at the top of the box, _that looks like…?!_

Monsieur Mime pushed the stick into the box.

 _He's gonna blow something up-!_

Heat formed underneath their feet as the roof began to glow. "Chat Noir, JUMP!"

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

Ladybug let the force of the blast take her into the air as she flipped out of harm's way. Chat Noir managed to frantically swing about in the air, avoiding pieces of the roof. The duo landed on a building across the street and waited for the dust to settle. The building that had blown up was nothing but rubble now.

"This is it," Ladybug murmured as Monsieur Mime found them with his eyes, "HawkMoth is pulling out all the stops tonight. We've got to find him quickly."

"I'm thinking our mime friend may be the answer," Chat switched out his claws and narrowed his pupils, "care to interrogate?"

Monsieur Mime started to move towards them, but Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's arm. "No, not yet. He won't be able to tell us anything, anyway."

"You said he could speak when needed."

"But to us? Not on your life."

"Are you sure-!"

 _ZIP!_

The duo gawked as something quick and blue slammed into Monsieur Mime, knocking him off his feet and against the door. "Uh…I'm sure, Chat. Let's leave whatever that was to deal with him for now."

As they ran off along the roofs, Chat took one glance back to see someone completely blue with a white head and glowing irises giving him a thumbs up.

 _Who one earth is that?_

* * *

"Yo, buddy – what's up? I mean, besides you, since I clearly just knocked you on your butt."

Monsieur Mime rose to his feet and faced the new foe, a young man in all dark blue with outlines of white hair, streaks and eyes. He smirked and zipped from corner to corner of the street. "Let's see how your invisible powers can keep up with my speed."

Monsieur Mime stood in the light and formed a strange gun in his hand. The mysterious speedster wagged a finger. "What, you think you bullets can keep up with the likes of me? Sorry, but this wild card," gesturing to himself, "moves at the speed of light."

To prove his point he ran straight at Monsieur Mime, hoping to grab the gun. The mime was a step ahead of him, however, and shot something invisible at the ground by his own feet. Backing up he waited for the boy to race towards him.

 _Weird_ , Denzel thought as his thoughts slowed down, _what's he shooting if not bullets-?!_

 _Smoosh._

"Guh," he felt his body sway back and forth in place, "oh…super glue, huh?" He tried to pull his feet free but found the glue increasingly strong. "Ha…should have known. You're a professional, right?"

Monsieur Mime wasn't laughing. He grabbed one of Denzel's arms and slowly bent it backwards.

 _He's going to break it if I don't do something!_

Quickly he thought back to what he had found in the box in his attic. Once he had opened it with the tip of his grandfather's shoelace, he received and note and instructions regarding the shoe's special powers. The most important part was at the bottom for Denzel. " _Use this power for good_ ", his grandfather had written, " _as I once did many years ago._ "

 _No one may remember the legend of my grandfather's heroic works_ , Denzel waited for Monsieur Mime to let his large guard down, _but that only gives me more of an advantage!_

Before the mime could completely bend his arm back, he vibrated his body. The mime stepped back, astonished, as the glue melted under the heat of his vibrations. He raced out of arm's reach and stuck his tongue out.

"It's time to fight fair and square, _Mister Mime_. That's right, I went there."

* * *

"Chat, up ahead."

"What is it," he stepped behind her as they stood at the tip of a longer roof overlooking a large, deep road, "I don't see…oh…whoa…the sky…"

High in the yellowish-grey skies of smoke, a rainbow butterfly symbol glowed where the moon was supposed to be. Its wings spread out wide as it shone over the city.

"His symbol," Ladybug smiled, "I don't get it. It's not a hawk, not a moth – think he has a thing against butterflies?"

"Who knows," Chat sighed, "maybe the name's already patented?"

 _VOOM!_

Billows of energy broke up throughout the city far ahead, underneath the butterfly. Blimps appeared from the thicker parts of the smoke, veering on their various courses. Sparks of fire burst into the air as heavy winds blew up from the street below, Ladybug's pigtails and ribbons whipping around behind her.

And then came the blimp. It rose up from the street, the same blimp from the Eiffel Tower, the same butterfly symbol as in the sky painted against its side.

"This is it," Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, "we've found him."

 **EPIC CLIMAX IS HERE TO STAY!**

 **And I have no idea how it would have been handled in the original anime, so...what the heck, I'm going to just go with the flow. I really enjoyed the tidbits of the fight we got from the PV, and I wanted to use up every bit of the trailer (Save for the part with the snow, I feel like that was gonna be a season finale episode kind of thing). Hope you guys have seatbelts on your chairs, cuz things are gonna get crazy from here...you know, as crazy as a ladybug and a ablack cat can get.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	25. What's Gonna Work? TEAMWORK, YEAH!

"Ladybug…Chat Noir. At last we've reached the end."

HawkMoth stood out of their view as he gazed over the city from the windows of his small observatory room. He could see the duo watching the blimp float up as they, without a doubt, discussed possible ways of dealing with the situation. He turned as the doors slid open, Domino entering. "The tremors will begin soon, HawkMoth. Only five more beams of energy to go before the city falls – in approximately ten minutes."

He held his hand out to her, and she gracefully stepped up and took it. "Soon, Domino, this city will know true fear."

"Tell me how you've succeeded."

"This," he rubbed the white brooch upon his neck, its pearl wings long and thin, "this is the key to my success. The earrings and the ring those two below wear once defeated a powerful witch from long ago. They thought they had killed her – they were wrong. They only forced her to hide herself inside a similar magical artifact, waiting for the right person to avenge her."

Domino eyed the brooch, and watched in awe as its white colour melted into a deep purple. "…That is the witch."

"I found her on a trip to Japan, where she had hidden herself away inside an old ruin, laid to waste by their battle. She chose me to hold her power. She told me everything about the luck charms. Now I shall destroy the city, and take their charms, so that I may rule the world."

Domino leaned up against him and placed her finger against the charm. "This witch…can we trust her?"

"Nuuruu is under my control," HawkMoth leaned in closer to her face, "every fight has merely been a diversion, so that I could place small sparks of energy all over Paris. Now," he lifted her chin up, "we rule."

He pulled her in and gave her a cold kiss, patiently waiting as she returned it. The night sky lit up through the windows as another beam struck the sky.

* * *

"How do we get onto the blimp?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir were forced to jump back as another beam formed between them and the blimp as it rose into the sky. "I'm not sure we can get close enough. If only there was a way to deal with all this dark energy."

"You don't think that HawkMoth could possess the same power we have, do you?"

"Unlikely…however," she grimaced, "him having some sort of dark magic isn't out of the question."

"Neither is your defeat, pathetic heroes!"

"What?" she turned, only to be hit in the face with a pigeon. It clawed at her hair until she tossed it away. "Oh, wonderful. Monsieur Pigeon."

He stood atop a chimney, sneering as his bird minions flew about. "This time you won't catch me by surprise! My birds will make mincemeat out of you and chew on your bones!"

She held her stomach down. "Ew, nice imagery."

He blew hard into his bird whistle and pointed their way. "Attack, my precious children!"

As Ladybug and Chat Noir stood back to back the birds circled above them. "Uh, m'lady? Any suggestions?"

She leaned back to his ear. "Use cataclysm to make them chaotic while I subdue Monsieur Pigeon."

"You mean…teamwork?"

She smirked. "Duh."

Chat Noir unhinged his claws and let his fangs grow out as he focused on the birds, who were readying to swoop down. Taking a deep breath he nudged Ladybug, who covered her ears and ducked down.

"CATACLYSM!"

The birds went askew and flopped around in confusion. "No, my babies," Monsieur Pigeon waved about for their attention, "attack them, attack!"

Chat Noir ducked as Ladybug stood up. She took her yoyo out and urged it to slim into a handle as a whip of bright pink energy slipped out and touched the roof. She swung it out and wrapped it around Monsieur Pigeon's leg and, yanking it back, swung him over their head and flat against a chimney. He hit it face first and fell to the ground. "Ooooooooohhhhhhh…"

There wasn't time to deal with the birds. Ladybug heard footsteps behind the chimney, followed by Melodie jumping overtop, brandishing her flute sword. Quickly Ladybug stepped right in front of Chat Noir and, forming her whip into her staff, blocked the swing, holding Melodie in the air for a few seconds. The hunter jumped back and onto the chimney. "You won't take me by surprise again."

"Don't need to," she spun the staff, "I have my skill for that."

Melodie lunged at her again. Ladybug ducked. "Chat!"

 _Swack!_

"Uh!" Melodie spun to the right as Chat Noir spun over Ladybug and kicked her aside. She landed on her feet but staggered as he winked. "Sorry, but there's only one lovely lady I won't be hitting tonight…that sounded worse than it had to."

"Two against two," Melodie glared at him, "pleasant."

"Two against-!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Monsieur Pigeon rose and whistled again. "You're no match for my birds."

"Stay out of my way, Pigeon," Melodie warned him as the birds organized themselves, "just keep them from running."

"Yeah, yeah, miss control freak. You see, this is why you don't have a boyfriend."

 _They may work for the same person_ , Ladybug realized, _but that doesn't mean they can get along like we can!_

"How sad," she said aloud, "having to hide behind a bunch of worthless birds, Melodie?"

"You can't taunt me."

"Worthless?!" Monsieur Pigeon was fuming. "How dare you call them worthless!"

Melodie took no time in taking another swing at Ladybug, who deflected with her staff. Chat Noir snuck behind them and swiped one of his glowing along a ledge of bricks.

"Whoa…sick."

All four glanced back to see the figure in blue from before standing before them, grinning. "So you're Chat Noir from the news, right? And this must be your teammate, the ladybug girl."

"Hey," Chat asked, "what happened to Monsieur Mime?"

"Oh, him? I ran him into the fountain and caused him to super blue his feet to it. And then I knocked him out with a couple hundred punches. Guy didn't squeal once – guess that's what I get for taking on a mime."

"Quick," Ladybug formed a plan in her head, "can you tie a knot?"

He glanced at Melodie and smirked. "You bet."

"Good!" She leapt back and shrunk her staff down into a small ladybug and tossed it to the ground. It began to glow pink, and suddenly burst into a cloud of pink, sparkly dust.

"Now!"

* * *

Melodie looked around, listening for sounds of movement, but all she could hear were pigeon wings flapping and squawking. Sparkles were clogging her senses. "Monsieur Pigeon, quiet your birds!"

Her weapon was swiped from her hands. She reached for it on the ground, only to find that it had been slashed in two.

 _He cut it in half with his claws-?!_

Someone had her ponytail and was tugging it around. She tried to spin around and defend herself, but soon found her hands tied behind her back, in her hair.

 _Swack!_

She flew into the brick ledge, which gave out and toppled over her. As the dust cleared she could make out the three heroes standing before her, Monsieur Pigeon on the ground again. She couldn't stand. "You…this isn't the end."

"Sorry," Ladybug wasn't smiling now, "but it has to be."

 **BOOM! Triple Team up. The fight if still going strong, but don't worry. Come the next chapter, Ladybug is going to be pulling out the ultimate move. I mean, you guys have seen it before, but I'm going to make it spectacular! Just wait and see.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	26. Okay, Guns are Really Blazing This Time

"So…got a name, blue fella?" Chat Noir studied the newcomer's appearance. "You move fast, but…like, is that skin?"

"No, man, it's a suit," he chuckled, "and as for the name, I'm…uh…"

 _What did Grandfather go by…!_

He puffed his chest out. "You can call me…Mercury."

"Mercury?"

"You know, after the Roman god. Who could be faster?"

"…Hermes?"

"Okay, but the Romans were better fighters and…yeah, no time to argue," He gestured back to Melodie and Monsieur Pigeon, "you sure these guys aren't gonna get up anytime soon?"

"They'll be fine. Our real problem is getting onto that blimp up there…hey, it's leaving without us!"

"Then we need to keep up," Ladybug led the way, jumping over Melodie's detained body, "come on!"

* * *

"They're still following, HawkMoth," Domino peered out the window, spotting the three heroes following along the rooftops, "and they've detained Melodie and Monsieur Pigeon. Monsieur Mime isn't responding, either. And that newcomer…"

HawkMoth sighed. "I'll deal with them. Prepare the firearms."

They exited the small observatory and into a dark hallway, where Domino's minions stood at attention. "Keep an eye on the heroes," Domino commanded, "while we deal with them from below."

The minions nodded and entered the observatory. "I'll prepare everything," she walked off to the right, "should I set up autopilot for aiming?"

HawkMoth gave her a cold smirk. "My aim has not wavered in years." He stepped down the hallway away from her to a small door. As it slid open he entered a set of stairs that circled down into a small observatory with a long line of buttons and switches. He stepped up and pressed a green button, still smiling.

"Let's see how your magic stands up to pure science, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

* * *

"…Hey," Chat stopped in front of the others, "something's happening with the blimp!"

The trio halted on the top of a tall apartment, the blimp over the street across from them. It was higher in the sky, and the bottom of the attachment below was beginning to whirl to life, stretching out until the second compartment with windows all around could be seen.

 _Maybe I can spot HawkMoth_ , Ladybug squinted at the compartment, _if he's in there-!_

There was a sudden burst of bright light, and a row of lights flashed on underneath the windows. "I can't see him," Mercury covered his eyes, "with all those lights, all I see is a shadow moving around…uh…what's that sound?"

Two large panels opened beneath the compartment, where two big machine guns slid out – aimed right at them.

"Run," Ladybug spoke softly, then bellowed into the others' ears, "RUN!"

She didn't know if they'd be fast enough, but they took to the roofs as bullets lowed along behind them, inches from Chat's tail as he lagged behind.

"Hurry up, Chat!"

He got to all fours and leapt up beside her. "You think I _want_ to get friendly with his guns?!"

The bullets were coming closer as they leaped onto another building. "We're not going to be able to run much longer-!"

Mercury grabbed her and Chat by the waists and zipped right over to the Eiffel Tower, placing a few minutes between them and the blimp. "That'll buy us time," Mercury let them go, "but we are going to need to take those guns out. Any plans, heroes?"

"You're one of us now," Ladybug crossed her arms, "no getting out of this."

"Well, duh. Can't let the psycho rip up my city, now can I?"

Chat Noir held his claws up. "Whenever I use cataclysm I feel so tired after, but I could handle one more round. I just need to get up and touch them both at the same time. Ladybug?"

She glanced down at the yo-yo on her waist. "Maybe I could get you up there using my whip."

"You wanna _whip_ me up there? And if you miss?"

"You smack into the window, break it open and find out HawkMoth's identity."

"And then he kills me!"

"…"

"At least show _some_ concern, m'lady!"

Mercury looked from one face to the other. "…Should I leave you two to work this out, or…?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Alright, plan B. Mercury, if we can get you a ramp, can you run off it, reach the guns and disable them?"

"If he doesn't shoot me first. I'm fast, sure, but if he's aiming at an exact place at an exact time, I could be shot down."

"I'll distract him, so don't be slacking with the running. Chat, get up there," she pointed to the tower, "and use cataclysm to break the bars and create a ramp."

He grinned, ears twitching with excitement. "Yeah…but…are you gonna be okay on your own?"

She stepped up to him. And then she pulled him in for a hug. "I promise I'll be alright. Just make sure you deal with those guns."

Chat felt frozen in place as Ladybug ran off, the blimp closing in. Mercury pinched his shoulder. "Hey, cat. Time to go."

"…Right." He and Mercury made their way up the beams until they were halfway to the top before seeing that the blimp had aimed its guns towards the roofs.

 _They've spotted her._

Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but watch in awe as Ladybug flipped and spun out of the bullets' way, whipping them back as the dark energy beams around the city began to spread out further. Time was of the essence.

"Say," Mercury examined the metal, "how do you plan on making a ramp, anyway? I get that you can destroy things, but building stuff? Doesn't sound like your thing…?"

The bullets stopped. The guns were beginning to glow a bright purple. "What's going on? What are they-"

 _VOOM!_

Two large beams of energy shot out at the rooftops, blowing them to pieces. Smoke billowed into the sky as flames began. Chat felt his blood run cold. He couldn't see or hear her anymore.

"Ladybug! LADYBUG!"

 **Heh. Drama is fun to write. I might not be good at it, but it's fun none the less. With only minutes left before the energy beams send tremors through Paris and ultimately destroy it, can our heroes find the power to overcome such dark powers? Is there anything up Ladybug's sleeves? Well...you'll just have to wait...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	27. It's Probably Over 9000!

_No…no, no, no…she can't be gone…please, no…_

"…Chat Noir," Mercury shook him, "the blimp is getting closer. We need a ramp now, while they're still distracted!"

Ladybug wasn't appearing out of the smoke. It had been ten seconds…twenty…thirty…

"Chat Noir!"

"…You want a ramp?" He held his hands out and growled. "Fine – CATACLYSM!"

"Geez," Mercury covered his ears, "give a guy a little bit of warning first…whoa, you are frightening."

"Quick, to the other side of the tower."

"Why?"

Chat glared at him. "Trust me."

Mercury shrugged and followed him to the opposite beam as the blimp focused its guns on the roofs again. "They must still be trying to take her down. Could mean that she got out okay."

"I'll find her, I promise," Chat stood in front of Mercury, facing the blimp, "just make sure your timing is right."

"My timing?"

Chat Noir crossed his arms, his claws gleaming with darkness. He made a deep growling noise and swiped his arms forward. Claw-like slashes shot out from his claws and sliced through two of the Eiffel Tower's main beams, rusting the metal right through. The entire tower began to groan.

The top half was falling forward towards the blimp.

"Dude!" Mercury gawked as the tower began to fall. "You just broke the Eiffel Tower in half! Are you crazy?!"

"I might have just lost my best friend," he snapped back, "so yes, I'm a little crazy. Now _go_!"

As the tower fell closer to the ground Mercury leapt up on it. He bent down, waiting until the tip of the tower was aimed right at the blimp.

 _Wait for it, Denzel…wait for it…and…any minu-NOW!_

He raced off the tower and into the air. For a split second he feared that he would miss and smack into the ground below, but the guns appeared within reach, allowing him to jump on. He kept his back to the blaring lights under the windows above and began ripping out power cords and pieces of metal.

 _CLANG._

The Eiffel Tower crashed to the ground. Mercury held onto the gun he was sitting on as it aimed back at the bottom half of the tower, where Chat Noir stood, his green eyes glowing.

 _Now they're aiming for Chat Noir! I hope I've done enough damage to these guns, or else!_

* * *

"Ow…?"

Ladybug painfully sat up as the smoke around her spun through the flames. She couldn't see anything, but the sound of something big smashing somewhere nearby had awakened her. At least she knew she wasn't dead.

 _I wonder if Mercury made it up to the guns in time_ , she kicked away the remains of a chimney, _that last shot nearly got me._

She made her way out of the smoke in time to see that the blimp had changed its direction – aiming for what was left of the Eiffel Tower, where Chat Noir stood.

"Chat Noir," she called out over the fires, "get out of the way!"

No one could hear her over the growing drone of the blimps. "Mercury," she spotted him atop the guns, "listen to me! Hello?!"

 _That can't hear me! This is terrible-!_

It felt as though the earth itself were shaking as buildings began to sway. The dark beams of energy were spreading out, growing. "There's no time left!"

 **Marinette.**

"…Tikki? Where are you?"

 **The yo-yo, Marinette.**

The voice spoke directly into her mind as he held her yo-yo up. She inspected it and found that it was radiating heat. "Tikki, what's happening?"

 **Master Fu has released the seal on me!**

"What seal?"

 **The seal upon your final move! You and Chat Noir have proven yourselves. Now is the time to use it, before HawkMoth's dark powers destroy all of Paris!**

"What can I do?"

 **Chat Noir and your fighting charges up the miraculous, a pure magic that can cleanse any and all damage! You need to use it to vanquish the darkness, Marinette! You know what you have to do, trust me!**

The yo-yo began to glow a bright pink. It shrunk down into a small ladybug pin with sparkling wings and long, white antennas.

 _..I know…what I have to do…yes…it's as though I can feel it guiding me._

She held the brooch against her heart as a huge beam shot up inches behind her. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth of the pin surging through her. She sucked in her breath. "…LUCKY CHARM!"

* * *

 _Ladybug?_

Chat Noir knew it had to be her voice. As Mercury jumped off the blimp, the guns short-circuiting, something began to glow beside a huge beam of energy where Ladybug had once been. He jumped to the opposing beam to be closer, and peered into the light.

"…L…Ladybug…"

She was glowing. _Literally_ glowing pink, like a Christmas light. She was floating off the ground, hovering higher into the air as he hands clasped something around her chest. From her back sprouted a pair of fluttering ladybug wings as her pigtails whipped about.

"…Amazing." He had no other words. He had never really been tongue-tied, but…first time for everything.

HawkMoth's blimp was trying to turn to face her, maybe to try and attack, but it was far too late. She opened her eyes and focused on the blimp.

"No more darkness for you, HawkMoth! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Her voice echoed across the city as a surge of great pink power swept off her. Clusters of thousands of tiny ladybugs forced their ways into the energy beams, disintegrating them from the inside out. The blimps began to sputter as they desperately tried to land. Buildings, even the Eiffel Tower, shone with a brilliant cascade of light, and within a blink Chat Noir found the damage he had caused to the tower erased. "Everything's fixed!"

The sky began to clear of smoke as Ladybug gently landed atop the roof. Her yo-yo vanished, and she looked Chat Noir in the eye. A big smile spread over both their faces.

They had won their first fight against HawkMoth.

 _We did it_ , he grinned, _we…uh…wait a minute…_

He looked around, confused. "…Where'd HawkMoth's blimp go?!"

 **WHOO-WHOO! The final move has been completed, and the battle is over! Too bad HawkMoth has disappeared...hm...don't worry, things will make sense come the next chapter. Oh, and, IMPROTANT NOTICE! I'm out with family this weekend, and if I can't get a connection, I won't be posting a chapter until at least Monday. If I can, hopefully Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	28. Friends and Foes Alike

" _Curse their magic_!"

Domino made sure not to flinch as HawkMoth slammed his palm against the window of the observing room. The blimp had been carried away by the force of Ladybug's power, right into the highest clouds and out of view. Their weapons were offline, and they had no way of contacting the others.

 _Dianne…_

"This is what Nooroo tried to warn us about," he seemed to cling to the window, "their true powers are awakening. My energy has been depleted for now. We'll retreat until I've truly grown accustomed to using her dark energy."

"Where will we retreat, HawkMoth?"

He turned back to her and, stepping closer, placed her hands on her arms. "I have not been home in a long time. I think it's time we," he leaned into her ear,

"took the next _step_."

* * *

"Unbelievable," Alya couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as she and others watched the police take Monsieur Mime and Monsieur Pigeon into custody, "for the first time since they've arrived, they're actually being arrested!"

The Chief of police stepped up to Ladybug and Chat Noir in those early morning hours and saluted. "You've done this city a great favour. But…wasn't there another figure with you?"

"Oh, him?" Chat glanced around to find Mercury had already left. "Yeah, he's out…secret operative. For now."

 _Gosh that sounded lame._

Parisians crowded around them as journalists fired question after question their way.

"Where did you come from?"

"Where has HawkMoth gone to?"

"Will he return?"

"What's become of Kid Mime?"

"Uh," Ladybug turned to Alya, who was holding up her phone, "…well…"

Chat Noir nudged her. "You've got this."

"…Yeah. I do." She approached Alya, who began filming. "We are Ladybug and Chat Noir, the protectors of Paris. We've sent Kid Mime out to gather Intel on HawkMoth, but in his place we promise to keep you safe."

Alya smiled. "How did you ever stop those beams?"

She winked back. "A magician never reveals their secrets."

She took her yo-yo and whipped it out towards the Eiffel Tower. Grabbing Chat Noir she nodded to Alya before flying out of the crowd, who cheered behind them. They landed on one of the highest beams and stood in each other's arms.

"…We should check in on Kid Mime and Master Fu at some point."

"We have plenty of time for that, m'lady."

"…"

"…"

Ladybug moved away and brushed loose hairs from her face. "Well…I guess we're finished for now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Chat waved his arms around, grinning. "For saving Paris, of course! Without that final move I would've been toast, and those beams could've destroyed everything!"

"But without your tactics I could've never used it."

"But you were so...u-uh, y-your mask!"

Ladybug felt the edges of the eye mask to find it beginning to disintegrate into light pink sparkles. "Oh, man! We've been transformed too long! Your claws are going, too!"

She covered the one eye as Chat watched the tips of his claws disappear. "We should go now, before our identities are revealed."

"Yeah, don't want that happening."

She began to run across the beam, but took one last glance back. "Chat Noir?"

His ears twitched. "Yes, Ladybug?"

She gave a big smile. "You're an alright partner."

"…You, too. Times a billion."

* * *

"Edmund, Edmund, Edm-ow!"

Ed's eyes were torn from the window as he saw Marinette stumble in, kneeing the edge of the other bed. "Marinette? What are you doing here so early? It's not even three yet."

"I heard about the fighting and wanted to make sure you were okay," she rubbed her knee and waddled over to sit down next to him, "are you okay? Is everything still in one place? Uh, except for whatever's broken. Nothing broke during the fight, right?"

"Relax, Mari. I've been up waiting to hear the news. I'm guessing everything ended soon after those mysterious beams vanished?"

"Paris is saved," Alya popped her head in, "thanks to Ladybug, Chat Noir and their "Secret operative" defeating HawkMoth's goons. I've got video of her from just a few minutes ago. Wanna see?"

"I sure would!" Marinette hopped up beside Edmund, accidentally whacking his broken leg. "Oops, sorry, Ed!"

He winced but gave her a smile. "It's fine."

Alya stepped over and showed them her short interview of Ladybug.

 _This is so cool_ , Marinette thought to herself as Alya explained camera work, _I wonder if Chat Noir's secret identity is watching the interview right now._

* * *

"Denzel?"

He sat on his bed, reading a comic book in his pajamas. "Sorry, mom, I couldn't sleep with all the noise outside."

" _Noise_? Honey, Paris was nearly destroyed while you were reading your superhero junk. Come outside and see the clear night sky!"

"Coming."

She shut the door, and he tossed the comic away. Breathing a sigh of relief he laid back, glancing out his bedroom window.

 _Now THAT was a marathon._

* * *

Felix slipped through his bedroom window and onto his bed as Plagg hobbled to his desk. "Man, was that a long night. Promise me you won't force me out there without so little camembert next time, okay?"

"Understood." He grabbed the remote to his small television screen on the opposite wall of his bed. Turning it on he saw the news focused on one thing only that morning: the heroics of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"You'd better get used to that," Plagg reminded him, "since you never got true love's kiss to break the spell on the ring. You're still stuck playing the cat hero until Ladybug falls deeply in love with you."

He examined his ring. "…I want to break the spell, so I can choose when and where to wear it…but I can't leave all the work to Ladybug, either."

"What will you do?"

He watched as Ladybug walked up to Alya, her blue eyes beaming with pride and wonder.

"…I'll find a way to make her happy."

 **Time to get settled back into their normal-er, mostly regular lives. I love when things come together in the end. There's only two more chapters after this, so thank you for reading, and I can't wait to post the next one! If any of you are wondering where Dianne is, too...well...let's just say her family's got a pressing _engagement_ come the next chapter. So...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	29. Family Matters and Those of the Heart

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

"Felix."

He stopped by the front door and turned back to find his father standing atop the stairs. The picture of them in black after his mom's funeral haunted him each time he laid eyes on it – but not nearly as much as his father's expression did today.

He was smiling.

"…Yes, father?"

"I have some news for you that I'd like to get out of the way before you leave for school."

His father's news usually related to his business with _Papillion_ , and was saved until their ever silent dinners. There was something different about this news, though, and Felix could sense it. Something…off.

A door upstairs opened, and down walked a thin blonde woman in a dark blue blouse and black dress pants, her white heels clicking against the tile. She stood beside his father, giving him the same smile his father had.

 _A match made in Heaven…wait…_

"Felix," his father wrapped his arm around the woman's waist, "I'd like you to meet Christine Prince. Or, as she will soon be known…Christine Agreste."

"…You're…getting married…seven months after mother died."

Christine sighed. "I know this is all so sudden to you, Felix. It's felt like a roller coaster to me, too. Spending so much time with your father as his website manager, however, has shown me that…he's the one."

Just when he thought it couldn't get any stranger, the front door opened. He turned to find Dianne standing before him, backpack over her shoulders. "Oh, hey, Felix…oh, mom! What're you doing here?"

"Giving the good news, of course."

Dianne gave him a shrug. "Aw, and I was gonna tell you at lunch."

"You knew? This whole time?"

"No, she just told me last night." She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and whispered into his ear.

"Nice to see you, brother."

 _…I have a mother and a sister…just like that…the real question is: does this fall under the control of my bad luck, or…?_

* * *

The walk to school had been…awkward. Dianne tried to keep the conversation lighthearted, but Felix was still having trouble wrapping his head around what was happening.

 _My family's suddenly grown, and father didn't bother to tell me beforehand? Why was I the last one to know?!_

"Hey, guys," Denzel and Alya walked up beside them as they reached the big apple tree out front, "I didn't know you tow lived so close together. Do you always walk to school together?"

"Starting today we are," Dianne winked, "can't go ignoring my poor step-brother, now can I?"

They both blinked in silence for a few seconds before gawking. " _STEP-BROTHER_?!"

"My mother's secretly been dating Mr. Agreste for months now. They made the announcement this morning, and without a doubt the news will hear of it tonight."

Alya jumped around. "This is wonderful! What's the wedding going to be like? Ooh, ooh, do you need a photographer? Cuz I'm so available!"

As the girls chatted and Denzel hung beside them Felix continued towards the school. "Like I need all this drama…?"

He spotted Marinette standing near the entrance. She swayed on her heels, looking towards the sky.

 _…I wonder if she'd still talk to me. I was a bit harsh with my refusal of the tickets the other day…nah…_

He turned away from her.

"F-Felix!"

"Hm?" He found her staring at him now. The top of her hair seemed to spin into a big heart as she blushed.

 _…Uh?_

* * *

 _There he is!_

Marinette sighed as Felix caught her staring. She had given his reaction to the tickets some thought, and realized that she was the one who had overreacted. After all her time with Chat Noir, Felix's attitude was no problem.

 _He's the son of Agreste. He's bound to be kind underneath that rough exterior!_

She jogged up after him, catching sight of Dianne, Alya and Denzel nearby. "Felix, wait!"

 _I just need to apologize!_

He stepped next to the tree trunk, and she swore she could hear him whistle a short tune. He placed his hand against the bark.

 _I wonder what he's do-_

 _BONK!_

"Ow, ow," she rubbed her head, "what the-?"

She found an apple beside her feet. "How'd that happen?"

Felix glanced back, frowning. The others turned their way. Whatever had happened they had seen.

"…Uh, oops," she grinned, "my bad…?"

The tree began to shake. Felix stumbled back as every apple fell from the branches, bombarding everyone underneath with a barrage of hard fruit. Marinette covered her head, but as the apples stop dropping she could feel large bruises growing on her arms.

"Ow!" Alya looked up at the branches. "Okay, how?"

"The tree is pretty old," Denzel reminded them, "maybe it should have been cleaned off earlier?"

Marinette turned to Felix again, who was dusting off his clothes. He locked eyes with her, and for a moment they were both silent.

And then, much to her surprise…she heard him give a chuckle.

 _…He…he laughed…not at me, but with me…!_

She returned the gesture with a hearty laugh. "Ha-ha, guess it was just feeling _weighed_ down, right?"

"…Indeed," he replied with a smirk, "such a waste."

 _…Wow…just, wow…he's so cool!_

* * *

 _I can't believe I just did that. I just wanted to scare her off a bit. I...but why?_

Felix mentally smacked himself as he and Marinette joined the others. A teacher came out to survey the damage as they walked into the school. "Good thing we left," Denzel wiped sweat form his brow, "if we'd stayed out any longer we would have been forced to clean up. I mean, it wasn't our fault, but still."

 _Well, not any of your fault, but as me for me…_

"I've got to get to class early," Dianne nudged him, "see you at home, Felix."

"…Yeah. See you."

She walked off with Denzel as Alya caught a young blonde girl by the arm. "Rose, can we talk more about our project before class?"

"Sure, come on!"

"I'll see you later!" She gave Marinette a high-five and left them together.

Alone.

"…Well," she waved her arms around, "guess I'd better get to class before I'm late again!"

 _Not before…_

"…I'm sorry."

"H-Huh?!"

"About the other day, when you offered me a ticket," he gave a small bow to her, "I spoke too harshly to you. It's just…I was dealing with some issues at home, and didn't want to bother you."

"…Felix, you'll never be a bother."

He looked up at her to find her expression serious but content. Very unlike the Marinette he had come to know. "You know…the offer still stands."

"…I think that'd be nice."

Her face melted before him as she spun around. "Yippee! I-I mean…great. So…next Thursday?"

"We can meet at my house."

"P-Perfect!"

 _Ring-ring-ring!_

"The bell. We'd better get to class, Marinette."

"Of course!"

He led her up the stairs as she seemed to be in a trance.

 _I can't hide behind my bad luck forever. It's time to put myself in control. How else can I win of Ladybug's heart?_

 **It's felt like forever, but we're finally at the penultimate chapter of this story. It's been so much fun writing an anime version of the series, and I can't thank you all enough for your support. These characters have really grown on me, but I hope that wit the story coming to a close more attention will be given to the old characters. They might not be canon, but they make some great story material!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	30. Show Off and Shout Off

**~TWO MONTHS LATER~**

"Melodie!"

She turned, the familiar voice grating her ears. "Once again I face the amateur."

Ladybug grinned, standing atop a chimney in the warm afternoon air. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, huntress."

Melodie glanced at the bag of diamond jewellery over her shoulder. There was no need to explain why she had taken them. Being a villain was sufficient enough of an explanation. She took a step back and leaped onto an opposing chimney, her flute drawn. "What will you do? Take me on alone?"

"I've had pretty good luck the last few times," Ladybug smirked, "guess your game hasn't been up to par."

Melodie wasn't proud of what she was going to do next, but she didn't have time to deal with Ladybug. She had places to be.

 _I have to deliver these diamonds to mom before Felix notices I've left._

"Monsieur's," she glanced back, "deal with the pest."

A horde of pigeons flew up behind her. "Gladly, we will," Monsieur Pigeon popped up beside her, whistle at the ready, "my babies have been training to devour!"

On the other side of the chimney appeared Monsieur Mime, smacking something against his palm.

"Two against one? Cheeky," Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and whipped it around at her side, "teaming up on one little girl?"

"You think you deserve better!?" Monsieur Pigeon snarled. "After all the trouble you've caused for HawkMoth?!"

"Fine. You're in the mood for a team up?" She snapped her free fingers over her head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…A bit anticlimactic, pest girl…?"

The pigeons fluttered in the air. They were becoming nervous. Melodie looked around but could see nothing. "Monsieur Pigeon, get your birds under control."

He placed his whistle to his lips, but was caught off guard as a mighty roar ripped through the sky. The pigeons scattered into the clouds, vanishing as Monsieur Pigeon whistled again and again. "Come back, my children!"

"That roar," Melodie glanced behind her chimney, "can only be-!"

"I've arrived, my goddess of good luck!"

Chat Noir jumped right over Melodie's head and landed on all fours beneath Ladybug's chimney. "That should clear the air for now, m'lady."

"Well done, Chat."

"I will take you on with my own hands – or better yet, my own handheld!" He pulled out a gun from his pocket. "I'm aiming for the tail, but your mouth will be next!"

 _CLANG!_

"Ah!" Monsieur Pigeon rubbed his hand as his gun flung off the rooftop. "Who did that?" He reached around until his hand grasped something long and invisible. "A boomerang?"

"Wrong. Half a boomerang." Kid Mime slipped out from behind the chimney. "You're not worth a whole one."

"You guys were gonna ambush Melodie, weren't you?!"

"I could have handled it myself."

"So this is it," Chat Noir, "a three on three battle for the diamonds. Unless you guys are gonna chicken – or _pigeon_ – out."

Monsieur Mime slammed whatever object he was holding against the chimney, glowering. Monsieur Pigeon allowed three pigeons to land back on his arm. Melodie unsheathed the light sword from her flute handle and pointed at Ladybug. "This won't end the way you want it to."

Ladybug held her yo-yo out towards the sword, smiling. "I'm pretty sure I should be the one telling you that."

"Make waaaaaaaaa _aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy_ -!"

 _CRASH!_

The chimney beneath Melodie fall apart under her, and she toppled into Monsieur Mime's arms as the bricks settled into a small pile. A blue head and shoulders popped up. "…Sorry to _crash_ in, but I didn't want to miss anything."

Kid Mime cocked an eyebrow. "Including the chimney?"

"I love me some good architecture."

Melodie jumped out of Monsieur Mime's arms as Monsieur Pigeon fumed. "Four against one?! That's not fair!"

Mercury stood up and dusted his arms off. "Aw, sorry your little birdbrain can't handle the competition, but I'm not going anywhere." He zipped over beside Kid Mime as Melodie took her stance between the two Monsieur's. "Here to stay, baby bird."

"We don't have to fight."

Everyone turned to Ladybug. "Uh, m'lady," Chat raised his hand, "what are you talking about? They're villains!"

"I know, but…" she focused on Melodie, "you have to be someone underneath that mask, Melodie, right? You have a family and friends. Do you really want to risk it before evil? For someone as twisted as HawkMoth?"

 _…If only you knew_ , Ladybug, she gripped her flute tighter, _HawkMoth IS my family. I can't leave him either way. Here's nothing but Melodie._

"HawkMoth will bring order to this chaotic city, heroes. Know your place. Even the power of your luck cannot hold out against him forever."

Ladybug's smile slipped for a second before turning into a smirk. "Have it your way. Boys?"

Chat Noir let his claws grow out as Mercury charged up. Kid Mime created an invisible whip and snapped it against the chimney.

Melodie sighed. "Men?"

Monsieur Pigeon whistled again, and slowly his birds returned to his side, eyeing the heroes. Monsieur Mime held what was now seen as a large crowbar over his shoulders.

Ladybug and Melodie locked eyes. "Any last words?"

"You speak like a child."

"Then how come I've beaten you so many times?"

"The war is still waging."

"Not for long," Ladybug jumped up as the boys charged at the Monsieur's, "sorry to say, but luck is on our side!"

* * *

"…This is well."

Master Fu stood atop the Eiffel Tower, but all his attention was focused on the fight from afar. Ladybug and Chat Noir were back to back, fending off pigeons and Melodie's swings. Kid Mime was holding off against Monsieur Mime as Mercury kept his mission to distracting Monsieur Pigeon and grabbing at the whistle.

"Certainly not the team I've known in past generations," he sighed with a smile as his long beard and robes swayed in the breeze, "but there is something special in the ones chosen. There is a deep love, a bond near unbreakable."

A small green turtle climbed up onto his shoulder. "Are you sure they're ready?"

A bright flash of pink light shone from the fight. Ladybug jumped into the air above the fight, holding her bright pink staff above her, a huge smile on her face.

"The real question, Wayzz, is this:" Fu gazed out over Paris as a large blimp hid behind the clouds way, way off, "is Paris…his HawkMoth ready?"

 **END**

 **And we're finally at the end of this crazy ride with our lucky duo and their hero friends. I won't be making a sequel for this, as that would mean putting time and effort into creating the whole anime universe when I don't have time (BIG move on the horizon!). I've really enjoyed writing this way, using the old anime characters, designs and tropes. If any of you guys have your own takes on the anime, please do write them out. The carton is amazing, with fun characters, good humour and brilliant animation, but the old anime has a lot to offer, too, and I hope I've been able to bring it out as best possible.**

 **Thanks for reading along, and I hope we can all continue to enjoy the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, anime, cartoon and all!**


End file.
